


Strange Magic

by lady_serai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Characters will die, F/M, Language, Mental Disorders, Violence, probably overdid it with the rating but wanted to be safer than sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_serai/pseuds/lady_serai
Summary: Rufus Lore is uncertain of one thing. If he is able to let the light in. But the one thing he is certain of: fate doesn't make it any easier especially when it comes to the Light of the Fairies.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

It is a beautiful morning thought Yukino Agria as she made her way through the crowds of people in the town to get to Sabertooth. She smiled and waved at a few of the townspeople who knew her by name. She felt lighter, full of life and energy. There was only one reason why: Sting Eucliffe. Sabertooth's new master. Sting had changed the cold, barely beating guild into a guild that valued every member and accepted each member as a friend and comrade. Yukino smiled at memories of a particular team with a blonde Celestial mage, a salmon-haired Fire Dragon Slayer, a red-haired Requip mage, and an Ice Make mage stripper. Team Natsu. No, not just Team Natsu. Team Fairy Tail. Yukino knew the next time she saw the Fairy Tail members on a job or in the town; she needed to thank them for their kindness.

Sabertooth. Yukino instinctively started to walk faster. She wanted to get there as soon as possible. Why? She had good news that she wanted to share with her teammates and a few others. This morning, after getting ready for the day, she had checked her mailbox and was reasonably surprised to see she had a letter addressed to her in the mail. It was not often that the Celestial Spirit mage received mail. She had opened the message and read the elegant handwriting on the letter. Her eyes had widened in shock and excitement. Yukino decided to take the note to show to Sabertooth's Guild Master.

Yukino flung open the doors of the Sabertooth guild and trotted in. Her eyes took in every detail of the guild until her eyes rested upon an occupied table.

Orga Nanagear, Lightning God Slayer.

Dobengal, Resident Ninja.

Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Sting Eucliffe, Guild Master and White Dragon Slayer.

Rufus Lore, Memory-Make Mage.

And at last but not least, Frosch and Lector, Rogue's and Sting's Exceeds.

Her teammates. Sabertooth's strongest team. She walked to the table smiling.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you slammed open the door, Yukino?" asked Rufus without looking up from his book." I do not think the Master will be too happy to pay for more damage bills especially damage to the guild."

"Good morning Rufus," Yukino chirped, smiling at the long-haired young man." You are here early."

Rufus sighed." I would not be here so early if I didn't have to babysit a certain White Dragon Slayer."

"Hey!" yelled a miffed Dragon Slayer." I don't need to be babysat!"

Rufus made a face at his guild master." Yes, yes you do. I wouldn't have to if you didn't screw up on the paperwork last time. Now, I have to double check every single pile of paperwork to make sure you read through every single word. You signed everything. You didn't ignore the damage bills. Do I need to explain every—."

"No, you don't have to," Sting waved his hand dismissively.

Rufus sighed in defeat.

Orga smiled at Yukino. "Rufus is about to blow up. Sting didn't sign half of the papers the last time; he misplaced his apology letter with a—"

"Orga, I don't think Yukino needs to know what my idiotic partner did," interrupted Rogue quickly.

Orga shrugged." I thought Yukino would want to know."

Yukino smiled warmly at the bickering men at her table. Dobengal and Rogue were discussing Spatial Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic. Sting was stuffing his face full of food. Lector was cheerfully copying his idol. Orga was eating while Rufus kept his nose buried in his book. Yukino knew one thing for sure. She wouldn't have it any other way. She chose to take a seat next to the Memory Make mage." I got a letter in the mail."

Rufus raised an eyebrow." Oh? Do you care to share?"

Yukino giggled." It is from Lucy Heartfilia."

Every person at the table chose to turn their attention to the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Really? Did she decide to join Sabertooth and stay with me?" asked Sting excitedly." Or does it have to do with Natsu? 'Cause, I wanna fight him!"

Lector cheered," And this time Sting will win! Sting is the best!"

Sting grinned." Damn straight!"

Rogue groaned." His ego is bigger than his head. It's hot enough to inflate an air balloon."

"Hey!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"What?! Not you too Frosch!"

"Sting is the best!"

"Seriously?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Of course I am the best!"

"Quiet! I am trying to read!"

Yukino giggled." It has nothing to do with Natsu. Lucy doesn't even mention Natsu in the letter."

"Interesting," grunted Orga." Does it have to do with Fairy Tail?"

"Besides the usual brawls, matchmaking She-Devil, damage bills, and reward money being eaten up by Natsu, Gray, and Erza…then no," laughed Yukino." Lucy does spend a lot of time writing about that."

Rogue let out a little sound of amusement." I would imagine so. It is Fairy Tail."

Everyone let out laughs. There was nothing but good memories of Fairy Tail. Ever since the Grand Magic Games and the whole Eclipse Gate fiasco, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have been friendly towards one another. Since both guilds were on good terms, Yukino had helped Lucy with their Spirits during the Eclipse Celestial Spirits situation when the spirits tried to gain total freedom and Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail teamed up when Team Natsu, Sting, and Rogue went to investigate the mysterious island.

Rufus turned towards a bemused Yukino. "Tell us what did Lucy write."

Yukino looked at every single man in the group." I am not sure why because she did not explain why, but Lucy wants to go to Akane Resort. With me."

"If you are looking for permission, you have it," Sting responded immediately. "You can go."

"That's not what all she said."

"Oh?"

"She wants to come and visit Sabertooth before heading to Akane Resort."


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will NOT be following the anime so please keep that in mind as you read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot!

****All the males just stared at Yukino.

"What?" asked Sting dumbly.

Yukino sighed exasperatedly. "Don't you listen to anything that I say to you, Sting? I said Lucy is coming to Sabertooth to visit me!"

"Why?" Sting asks bewilderedly.

Yukino closed her eyes. "I don't know Sting. Lucy didn't explain why. She just stated that she is coming over for a visit." Yukino held the letter out to her guild master. "Read it for yourself."

Sting took the paper from Yukino's hand and read it in silence.

Rufus sat quietly lost in thought, the book long forgotten in his hand. Why would Lucy Heartfilia come to Sabertooth? He knew Yukino and Lucy were extremely close friends. Not because of their magic but how similarly both young women treated their spirits. Rufus does not have a memory of a Fairy Tail mage coming over to Sabertooth just to visit.

The Fairy Tail mage who was coming over wasn't an ordinary wizard. It was Lucy Heartfilia. The Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia was known as the Light of the Fairies. She was one of the most valued members of the guild and a valued member of Team Natsu. She was such a valued member, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth almost battled after Minerva dropped her bloody, bruised body onto the ground during the Naval Battle; that was how important this woman was. Rufus knew he would be a fool if he didn't feel any guilt for Sabertooth's cruelty during the Grand Magic Games.

Despite his guild's cruelty, Lucy Heartfilia chose to let it be in the past, and she forgave Sabertooth. _Such_ _forgiveness in her_  thought Rufus. I _wonder how she can be so forgiving._ His thought process was interrupted by Sting when he placed the letter on the table and looked at Yukino…thoughtfully? _I need to memorize this. Sting…thoughtful?_

"So Blondie wants to visit you at Sabertooth and take you to the Akane Resort," Sting summarized.

Yukino nodded.

"When does she arrive?" asks Rogue. "Does the letter say?"

"This evening."

"Where will Miss Lucy be staying?" asks Rufus.

"I have decided to offer Lucy to stay at my place. I'm going to call Lucy and get the guest room prepared for her," responded Yukino. "I will see you guys later. Have a nice day!"

Yukino got up from the table and left.

Sting groaned knowing one of his most reliable assistants was leaving him alone with the paperwork. Rufus smirked at the memory he found to be quite amusing. Rufus was checking the paperwork Sting had been working on but had caught error after error. When he discovered that Sting misplaced an apology letter with a pornographic photo, the Memory Make mage lost his shit. Furious, Rufus forced his groaning Guild Master to redo the paperwork as well as apologize for grossly misplacing his paperwork.  

Orga laughed. "I know what we will be doing for the rest of the day."

"Preparations, I presume," Rufus answered climbing gracefully to his feet. "Come, Sting. You and I need to go over a few reports before we assist with preparations."

Sting sighed and followed the tall, long-haired male up to his office.

* * *

 

To say that Lucy Heartfilia was happy was the understatement of the year. Why? She didn't have to worry about a certain pyromaniac, a cake-loving fierce redhead, and an ice mage exhibitionist causing utter chaos.

And utter chaotic destruction meant no reward money, so Lucy decided to go on a few missions with Wendy and Shadow Gear because they were the least destructive out of everyone in the guild. After she came back from her last job with Wendy, Natsu had dragged her into another mission along with Erza and Gray. The mission wanted Fairy Tail to catch a group of mages who were causing problems in a small village. Lucy had a perfect plan, but Natsu and Gray thought it would be best to go with Plan T. Take Them By Storm. Exactly what Natsu, Gray, and Erza did….and now Lucy has no reward money to buy groceries.

After chewing out her teammates, Lucy decided to go on a vacation for some time and visit a friend she hasn't seen since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits mess that had entangled the two women. Yukino, her newest friend from Sabertooth _and_ her fellow Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy thought it would be good to get some girl time with someone who shared her interests and beliefs.

All were reasons why she was sitting on a train with her bag heading to Sabertooth. Alone. _I am going to enjoy this vacation time with Yukino,_ Lucy excitedly thought _._ Lucy had been thinking about a vacation for some time, but with the last mission, Lucy decided maybe a long, relaxing holiday would end up being quite therapeutic. She decided to send a letter to Yukino a few days ago and figured Yukino would receive the message either yesterday or today. 

Hopefully, Lucy would arrive at Sabertooth this evening. Lucy wondered how Sabertooth would react to her visiting them. Lucy smiled.

After mailing the letter, Lucy gave her apartment keys to Levy and Wendy to keep an eye on her apartment. Lucy decided to pay rent for this month and next month. Levy and Wendy promised her they would help keep her place clean and help pay rent if needed. Before leaving, she announced her summer vacation to her team. To say her team was surprised was another understatement. Natsu and Happy whined about not having her cook food for them. Gray whined about not having her around to deal with the pyro. Erza complained about Lucy going without someone to protect her. Lucy had calmly dismissed the complaints and told them she would be coming back. However, she threatened Natsu that if he eats her apartment dry again, she was going to Lucy Kick him into the next year.

 _Brrrrng. Brrrrng_. A ringing sound coming from her bag brought Lucy out of her thoughts. She reached into her bag and pulled out her communication lacrima. She looked at the screen and saw Yukino's smiling face.

"Lucy!" cheered Yukino. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I am doing quite well, Yukino. I assume you got the letter I sent you?"

"Yes. I told Sting and the others about you coming. They seemed pleasantly surprised."

_Sting, huh? Not Master Sting? This should be interesting, thought Lucy._

"I will be arriving at six o'clock. Even though I will love to come over to the guild tonight, I probably will be too tired, so I was thinking about getting a room—"

"Nonsense."

Lucy stared at her friend. "What?"

"You will be staying with me," Yukino said smiling brightly. "I didn't get to spend enough quality time with you last time we were together, so this seems like the perfect time." Yukino smiled warmly at Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth to decline. "I won't take no for an answer." Lucy shut her mouth. Looking into her friend's eyes, she saw Yukino's mind was made up. There was no way she was going to convince Yukino otherwise.

"Alright. I will stay with you."

Yukino cheered causing Lucy to laugh.

"I am glad. I will pick you up at the train station."

Lucy smiled. "Alright. I will see you then."

After Yukino and Lucy said their goodbyes, Lucy put her communication lacrima back into her bag. She leaned against the window. A small smile graced her beautiful face. Lucy was excited about this vacation.

_Something good is about to come my way. I can feel it._

* * *

When Lucy got off the train, she looked around for Yukino.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and was attacked in a bear hug by none other than Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit Mage, Yukino Agria.

"Yukino!" laughed Lucy as she returned the gesture. "It's great to see you again."

Yukino linked her left arm with Lucy's right arm and proceeded walking towards Yukino's apartment. The two girls talked about the missions have been on and the latest news that's been going around Fiore. The girls laughed and talked. Lucy never felt any happier. Finally, someone who understood her magic and understood her. Even though she dearly loved her team, the relationship and bond she developed with Yukino felt even tighter.

The two girls made their way into Yukino's apartment. After helping Lucy settle down, the two girls took a seat on the loveseat. Yukino was dressed in a white tank top and pajama pants. Lucy was dressed in a red babydoll dress.

"I am guessing you want to know why I am here."

Yukino nodded her head. "I'm quite curious, you know."

"I needed a vacation from my destructive team, and I wanted to spend time with my dear friend from Sabertooth."

Yukino smiled. "I am glad you came to visit me. What about the Akane Resort?"

"Aha! I am glad you asked. On the last mission I took with Wendy, as part of the reward, I got four tickets to go to the Akane Resort. I thought it would be fun to invite you to come along."

"You are so sweet! Of course, I would love to come!"

"However, I got four tickets. I need to invite two more people."

Yukino looked thoughtful. "That's right. Who would you bring, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled a smile that made the other Celestial Spirit feel really nervous. Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at Yukino.

"Oh, I was thinking about a certain White Dragon Slayer my dear fellow Celestial mage has affections for."

Yukino flushed redder than Erza's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading this chapter and see y'all in the next chapter of Strange Magic!


	3. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does (lucky dude).

It was late morning the next day when Yukino and Lucy headed towards Sabertooth. Last night, the girls stayed up until twelve in the morning talking and laughing. Loke and Virgo had appeared to spend some time with the girls. Loke had professed his undying love for Lucy and Yukino (Lucy had to force close his gate), while Virgo asked Lucy for punishment which Lucy declined.

Lucy especially enjoyed watching Yukino stutter and blush when Lucy asked her about Sting.  _I wish Mira were here,_ thought Lucy.  _She will have a lot of fun pushing Sting and Yukino together,_ thought Lucy.  _But since Mira isn't here, I suppose I can shove these two together. Sting probably likes Yukino as well._

"Are you excited Lucy?" asked Yukino kindly.

Lucy smiled. "I am. How has Sabertooth been since the Grand Magic Games?"

Yukino's eyes brightened, and she chattered about her teammates and Sabertooth's members. Lucy smiled. She could tell by looking into Yukino's brown eyes Yukino was overjoyed and that made Lucy very happy. She remembered Yukino's devastation after she was excommunicated from Sabertooth after Yukino lost to Kagura. After Minerva and Jiemma went into hiding and Sting Eucliffe became Guild Master of Sabertooth, Yukino went back after Sting asked her to come back to Sabertooth with him and Rogue.

"I am really happy you are here Lucy," Yukino stated suddenly.

Lucy looked over at the girl in amusement. Yukino continued. "I want to thank you for showing me what a Celestial Spirits mage is truly all about Lucy. Your love for your spirits gave me the courage to not give my spirits up because they mean the world to me. You showed me that. I want to thank you for that. You gave me a second chance."

Lucy stared at her friend in shock. Lucy felt a myriad of emotions flooding her very being. Shock, warmth, love, and more flooded her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the now embarrassed Celestial mage. Fairy Tail was known for giving people a second chance even if they did not deserve it. Gajeel and Juvia were prime examples of people who didn't deserve a second chance but were given another chance and accepted into the Fairy Tail family. Lucy pulled away from Yukino and held the white-haired mage at arm-length.

"You deserved that second chance. You love your spirits, and they are your family. You don't abandon your friends," Lucy gently said squeezing Yukino's shoulders. "I did what I believed was right. Now, shall we continue to Sabertooth? They are probably wondering why we are not there already."

Lucy let go of Yukino. Yukino smiled at Lucy. Both girls turned to head to Sabertooth.

* * *

To say Sting Eucliffe was impatient was an understatement. Sting had been pacing back and forth ignoring the ever watchful eye of his teammates.

"Sting, would you please sit down and sign these papers to be filed away?" Rufus asked irritability.

Sting ignored him.  _Where in the hell is Yukino? She told me last night that Lucy and her will be coming over to the guild tomorrow morning. Why aren't they here yet? Did something happen to the girls?_ Sting froze in pure horror.  _Blondie. Missing. Fairy Tail. Team Natsu. Oh shit! Fairy Tail is gonna kill me if Blondie goes missing. Gray will freeze my ass, Natsu will fry me, Erza will chop me into pieces, Laxus will electrocute me, Mira will send me to hell. My team is probably gonna just watch me die—_

"Sting!" snapped Rogue.

"Huh?" Sting looked over distractedly at his partner.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last minute," Rogue said walking towards Sting. Red eyes studied blue eyes. "You need to calm down and think rationally."

"Think? All I am thinking about is Yukino and Blondie might be in some trouble. Fairy Tail—no, Team Natsu—the damage," Sting whimpered.  _The damage to my guild,_ thought Sting internally cringing in horror.

Rufus sighed. "We will wait until twelve o'clock. If the girls don't show up, we will check Yukino's apartment and ask around."

Sting looked at the clock. "Fine. We will wait for ten more minutes. If Blondie and Yukino are not in the guild doors by twelve, I am going on a search party for the girls."

Rogue shrugged.

"Let's continue with the paperwork until the girls come or it's twelve," Rufus replied grabbing Sting by the scruff of his shirt and dragged his Guild Master to the table.

* * *

Lucy looked up at the gilded, tall doors to the second most powerful guild in all of Fiore. Sabertooth.

"Sting did a few renovations to Sabertooth."

"What was wrong with it that made Sting do renovations?"

Yukino smiled wryly. "Everything. When Sting became the new Guild Master of Sabertooth, he wanted to make Sabertooth new again. That meant renovating and changing the guild. Sting changed the guild in its entirety."

"You can't be completely changed unless you made a full change," murmured Lucy.

Yukino smiled and nodded her head. "That is right."

Lucy smiled and looked back at the guild doors. She marched up to the doors.  _I can't wait to see everyone from Sabertooth,_ thought Lucy excitedly.  _I wanna see and meet Yukino's family_.

Before Lucy could reach for the doors, the doors slammed open suddenly, and Lucy found herself face to face with a very irate White Dragon Slayer.

* * *

"That's it! I am going to search for Yukino and Blondie!" exclaimed Sting jumping up from the table. He rushed towards the door.

"Sting—"

Sting shoved the doors open and found himself standing face to face with a certain Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. Lucy yelped and jumped in the air in surprise.

"Sting!" exclaimed Yukino moving to stand right next to a wide-eyed Lucy Heartfilia.

Sting just stared at the two girls stunned speechless. Rufus came up behind and placed a calming hand on the White Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"Hello Yukino, Miss Lucy. Would you like to come in?" Rufus offered with a smile as he pulled his dumbfounded Guild Master back away from the door.

Yukino smiled at Rufus and pulled Lucy behind her.

"Welcome to Sabertooth Miss Fairy!" cheered Frosch as he jumped up in the air.

Lucy seemed to snap out of the dazed look in her eye. "Thanks for letting me come here. Especially on such short notice," she smiled warmly.

"Any friend of our sweet Yukino is a friend of ours," Orga gruffly said.

"I'm happy to be here to visit Yukino."

Yukino smiled at Lucy. She then turned her attention to a certain White Dragon Slayer. "Was there something wrong Sting for you to almost rip the doors off its hinges?"

"Nothing," Sting said quickly causing Rufus to raise a delicate eyebrow and Orga to guffaw.

"I would deem it was anything but  _nothing_ , Sting," Rufus dryly said. He turned his attention to a bemused Lucy and a puzzled Yukino. "Sting was going to form a search party for you two ladies."

"Wait, why?"

Sting shot a look at Rufus and looked sheepishly at Yukino. He rubbed his neck. "I was worried when you didn't show up with Lucy, so I thought I would check on you and Blondie. Sorry?"

Lucy and Yukino looked surprised. Yukino was more surprised than Lucy. Lucy broke into a wide smile. "I think that was very kind of you Sting. Thank you." It was now Lucy's turn to be sheepish. "I kept Yukino up talking." She shot Yukino a smile and a wink, causing the white-haired girl to blush furiously. All the males in the room just blinked.

Sting dumbly said," Uh-your welcome-I guess?"

Lucy snickered. "Eloquent."

Rufus began to laugh along with Rogue, Orga, and Yukino. Rufus then gracefully gestured to the table. "Would you like to join me at the table?"

Lucy smiled.

"Miss Fairy! Come over here! Sit next to Frosch and Lector!" cheered Frosch as he tugged on Lucy's brown heeled boots.

Lucy laughed, and she followed Frosch to the table. Lucy took a seat next to Frosch. Rufus took a place next to her. He noticed Lucy was eyeing the large stack of papers sitting in front of him. Rufus smiled as he uncapped his pen. "Paperwork for the Guild Master," Rufus explained. Lucy glanced over at him.

"You do it?"

"Sadly," Rufus playfully sighed. He glanced over at Sting who was sitting with Rogue and Yukino getting drinks from Orga.

Lucy followed his line of sight, and her eyes widened. "I didn't know Orga did drinks."

Rufus laughed. "Oh no. The person who typically tends the bar is out right now. On a job, I believe. Orga is just substituting for her."

"Oh." Lucy looked back at the papers. "You didn't tell me why you do paperwork for Sting."

Rufus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, it's a long story," laughed Lucy. "Never mind I asked."

Rufus wryly smiled at the beautiful Celestial mage. "Sting messed up on paperwork a while back, so I had to go to the Magic Council to apologize and retrieve more paperwork to fix the issue along with more paperwork to redo. I do it with Sting to make sure he does it right."

"Do you mind if I ask what Sting messed up?"

Rufus opened his mouth but was beaten to the punch by a certain Lightning God Slayer.

"Instead of an apology letter, Sting sent a pornographic photo," Orga said grinning slightly.

"Sting! That is horrible!" Yukino gasped.

"It was an accident!" yelped Sting. "I didn't mean to."

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Yukino was glaring at Sting with her arms folded in front of her bust. Sting looked frantic trying to appease the angry Celestial mage. Lucy looked over at the Memory Make mage. Her breath caught. Rufus's long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. He held his head in his right hand, leaning his elbow on the tabletop. His head was slightly tilted as he listened and watched the heated exchange between Yukino and Sting. Lucy then noticed with a start, and he was not wearing his hat. His clothing style changed and hairstyle changed…well except for the mask. Rufus was now donning black pants, black shirt, with a black trench coat. His mask was black with gold trim.  _Wow,_ thought Lucy.  _He changed his style. I wondered why he changed his clothes._

She was startled when a strawberry milkshake was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Orga smiling at her with a knowing look on his face. Orga then handed Rufus his drink. The Memory mage thanked him and took a sip from his glass while reading the paperwork. Sting and Yukino decided they had enough, so they decided to sit at the table along with Orga, Rogue, Rufus, Lucy, and the two exceeds.

Lucy shifted in her seat. "Do you need help, Rufus? I have experienced in doing paperwork."

Rufus glanced over at her. "Did you do paperwork for Fairy Tail?"

Lucy laughed. "I did the paperwork to pay my rent because Team Natsu was too destructive at times. But, you forget. I was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the richest man in all of Fiore before I left to start my life at Fairy Tail."

Rufus almost forgot. _Heartfilia. How could I have overlooked this fact? She was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. Seven years ago, he was easily the wealthiest man in all of Fiore._ He studied the young woman before him with renewed interest.  _I wonder what made her leave her life as an heiress to become a powerful mage?_

"Hey Blondie," interrupted Sting. "Glad to see you chatting up Rufus, but I got a few of questions to ask you."

"You're blonde too, but ask away."

"I know you want to take Yukino to the Akane Resort. Are you two going by yourself?"

"Initially, we were, but I was given four tickets from a mission I went on with Wendy a few weeks ago. I can't decide who else should go."

"Sting should go," Rufus said immediately.

"Trying to get rid of me?" pouted Sting.

"Yes. I am," Rufus shot back.

"Okay. That is three. Who is the last person?" rumbled Orga.

Lucy smiled and turned towards the Memory Mage. "Rufus, would you like to come with me to the Akane Resort?"


	4. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!!

Rufus stared at the blonde-haired beauty sitting next to him. Lucy Heartfilia was smiling brightly at him. He glanced around at the others at the table to see if any of them were as startled as he was. Sting had a dumb look on his face. Yukino looked surprised. Orga was trying to cover his shit-eating grin with his hand, and Rogue looked at both blondes bemusedly.

"So what do you say, Rufus?" Lucy asked.

"Don't bother with him Blondie," Sting interjected with his award-winning smile as he slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "I don't mind Yukino and you sharing me."

Rufus felt something in him stir at the lewd comment Sting made. He was about to attack Sting for his provocative comment when Lucy pushed Sting's arm off her shoulders. "I'll pass." She looked at Rufus raising her eyebrows. "I offered you to come because I thought you could use the vacation."

"If you are worried about the paperwork not being completed or about the guild not being taken care of, I can stay. I have no interest in going to a resort for a vacation." Orga interjected.

Rogue nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with Orga, Rufus. Orga and I can take care of the guild while you and Sting go with the girls."

Rufus sighed. He was about to refuse, but when he looked into Lucy's shining large chocolate eyes, he found it difficult to deny her.  _I will be a fool to not go with a gorgeous woman. Now, since I am thinking about it, I think it would be a good idea for me to get out and go on a little vacation,_  he thought. Rufus sighed again and looked at the blonde Celestial mage. "Fine," he relented. "It sounds like a good opportunity to relax."

_So much for trying to get rid of Sting,_ he thought.

Lucy beamed at him warmly causing the Memory Make mage smile back in return.

"Aw, come on man! I wanted them all to myself!" whined Sting.

Rufus and Lucy rolled their eyes while Yukino smacked Sting upside the head. While Yukino was busy reprimanding Sting for his inappropriate behavior, Rufus curiously asked, "Why did you invite me to come with you?"

Lucy shrugged. "I thought you might want a break from taking care of the guild." She saw Rufus's raised eyebrow and clarified. "I mean I got to know Orga, Rogue, and Sting because they attended the many parties Fairy Tail had thrown that you never came to," Lucy said honestly while looking at him. Rufus knew that she was correct. He had always stayed back to keep an eye on the guild and do the paperwork for Sting while he was away. Rufus did it, not only out of duty but because he couldn't remember a time that he did anything but take care of the guild. He never came to the parties Fairy Tail threw for the guilds. Parties were not for him.  _I don't remember any good memories of a good party,_ he thought.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to go on vacation." He looked over to Orga and Rogue who were conversing with Frosch. "I am certain that Sabertooth will be in good, capable hands." Rufus looked back to the paperwork and frowned. He picked up a packet and began scanning over the paper. He heard a rustling of paper and glanced sideways at the young woman flipping and reading through the documents. They continued reading through the stacks of paper in companionable silence.

"If you do not mind me asking you Miss Lucy, there are plenty of well-endowed resorts in Fiore, so why did you pick the Akane Resort?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, the last time I went to the Akane Resort was with Team Natsu before Erza got captured to put the Tower of Heaven in action," she said thoughtfully.

"Erza was a slave of the Tower of Heaven?" asked Sting surprised.

"You didn't know that?" asked Lucy surprised turning towards Sabertooth's clueless Guild Master. "Millianna from Mermaid Heel was also a slave of the Tower of Heaven. Erza and Millianna befriended each other while they were slaves of the Tower of Heaven."

"I am assuming you must have liked Akane Resort that you want to go back," Rufus interjected.

"Ah, yes. The hotel was wonderful. The beach and casino was a lot of fun as well. It is too bad we didn't get to spend a lot of time there because Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and I left to rescue Erza."

"So this would be your second time?" asked Rufus.

Lucy nodded her head.

"When are you thinking about going?" asked Rufus.

Lucy hummed in thought. "To be honest, I wanted to spend some time in Sabertooth because I want to see how you guys run things and then I was hoping to take a vacation."

Rufus turned sideways on the bench to face her as he continued to read the packet. "Is there a reason why you are on this vacation? Could it be Team Natsu?"

"Nothing seems to escape you," Lucy said. "You are quite perceptive Mr. Lore."

Rufus's lips quirked up into a small smirk. "I pride myself on being perceptive."

Lucy grinned back at him. "Well, Natsu decided to blow away half of the town. Every person with a destructive mindset in Fairy Tail always seems to follow Plan T to the letter."

"Plan T?"

"Take them by Storm."

Rufus chuckled.

"Of course it could only mean mass destruction which wiped away my rent money. So, I decided that I needed a break. Luckily, when my father past away, he gave me the rest of his money to use in times of severe need."

"Well," Rufus said looking into her big brown eyes, "we are all thrilled that you are here to visit our beloved Yukino." He leaned towards her conspiratorially. "Yukino would never admit this to you, but we all admired Fairy Tail when we were younger. Yukino's idol was you." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Rufus chuckled and winked at her. "Don't tell her I told you that. She would be extremely embarrassed if she knew you know."

Lucy smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"Is that a promise? Considering Celestial mages don't go back on their word."

Lucy smirked and leaned towards him slightly. "I never break my promises."

Rufus smile grew wider. "That is an excellent thing to know Miss Heartfilia."

_He. Is. Gorgeous._ Lucy thought. Lucy never had a major crush on anyone in Fairy Tail, and when she did, it was only temporary. She had a minor crush on Natsu until she saw him dancing like Plue. Lucy remembered the Rufus from the Games, and she studied the Rufus sitting right next to her and decided she liked this Rufus much more. Lucy decided she liked his hair up in a high ponytail instead of it hanging low and tied at the end. She liked his new style. It was different. More Rufus.

"You know," she started. "I was hoping to go on a mission."

"Really? With who?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking Yukino."

"Ask me what?" said the person in question.

Rufus chuckled. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Yukino looked between both blondes curiously. "So what did you want to ask me, Lucy?"

"I would like to go on a mission with you."

Yukino laughed. "It's a great thing I planned. Sting gave me clearance to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well, I picked one that would take the shortest amount of time. And almost all of the missions on the board are long ones."

Lucy grimaced. "Well, I would happily kick bandits or rogue mage ass any day, but I am on vacation."

Yukino laughed. "It's a fairly simple one, but the pay is high."

Interested, Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's a delivery. Specifically, highly classified information. And we are sending the information to a significant person."

"Princess Hisui?"

"I will tell you when we are on our way."

"When?"

"Now."

Lucy sighed and got up. She gave Yukino a mock stern look. "Well, this better be good."

Yukino smiled. "Don't worry. It will be."

Lucy turned towards the long-haired male sitting sideways in his seat. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lore."

Rufus got up and gave her a jaw-dropping smile. "It was my pleasure to meet  _you_ , Miss Heartfilia. Shall I walk you, ladies, back home or to the door?"

"You can walk us home if you wish to," Lucy interrupted before Yukino could refuse his offer.

Rufus walked up and took Lucy's hand and tucked it into his left arm.  _I will not blush_  Lucy chanted in her head. Yukino took Rufus's other arm when he offered it to her to take.

"I am taking these two lovely ladies back to their apartment."

Orga gave a backhand wave from the bar and Sting, and Rogue nodded their heads in acknowledgment to the trio as they left the guild. Lucy couldn't help but admire the gentleman in Rufus. In Fairy Tail, most of the men would not be considered a gentleman. Elfman is too…manly. Manners is a little too much for Gajeel and Natsu to comprehend. Master Makarov and Gildarts are perverts. And doing older men isn't Lucy's thing. Freed is Team Laxus all the way. Those lewd dolls of Bickslow comment on her breasts a little too much for her liking. And Gray…if only she didn't mind drowning. The guys in Fairy Tail were more like family than anything else. Lucy glanced sideways at the handsome man right beside her. Rufus was different. He was polite and composed. Not to mention he is hot as hell. Lucy was so lost in thought; she didn't notice that she was standing at Yukino's apartment door. Lucy and Yukino removed their arms from Rufus's arms. He smiled charmingly at both women.

"Well, ladies have a good rest of your day," Rufus said slightly bowing. Lucy and Yukino smiled and said their goodbyes to the tall flaxen-haired man. Yukino pulled out her keys to the apartment to unlock the door. Both women entered, and Yukino closed and locked the door behind her.

"Alright, then. Do you think you will be ready to go in about thirty minutes Lucy?" asked Yukino.

"Sure."

Lucy pulled out her suitcase and began packing.  _I wonder what the mission could be about? I mean it is delivery. Initially, I believed that it would be a typical delivery, but it appears that it isn't the usual,_ Lucy thought. She tossed in her suitcase shampoo and soap. Lucy looked around the guest room she was staying in for things she might need. She grabbed a book that she was borrowing from Levi and tossed it into her pink suitcase. At one point, Yukino ran in with a bundle of clothing in her arms and asked Lucy what she was wearing to meet their employer tomorrow. When Lucy showed her, Yukino's face turned bright red. She shoved the clothes at Lucy and adamantly requested Lucy wear the blouse and pants. Unsure of what exactly what was going on, but decided to appease the innocent, sweet woman, she complied.

"You ready to go yet, Lucy?" Yukino, for the second time that day, came into the room.

"Yes," she called back to Yukino. Lucy zipped her suitcase closed and rushed out of the room to meet Yukino at the front door. The two girls made their way quickly towards the train station. Lucy waited as Yukino hurried to buy two train tickets. The two girls waited as the train stopped at the train station and waited as the conductor waved people on board. Lucy followed Yukino as the white-haired mage made her way to a private compartment. The two girls settled down. Lucy looked out the window as the train began to move. Lucy glanced at the young woman sitting across from her reading a book and decided to ask her the question that has been nagging at her for most of the day.

"Yukino?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you tell me about Rufus?"

"What do you want to know?"

Lucy shrugged. "Anything you might know about him."

Yukino looked up from her book and smiled. "I see a certain Fairy Tail mage is interested in calm, composed Rufus."

Lucy flushed causing Yukino to smile wider.  _Ah, I see. I deserve it for teasing her about her crush on Sting,_ Lucy thought. "I am just curious about him Yukino."

Lucy didn't think it was impossible for Yukino's grin to grow any wider than it did then.

"Sure thing Lucy. Whatever you say," Yukino giggled. She closed her book and set it on her lap. Lucy watched the girl lean back in thought. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know Rufus as well as I know Sting and Rogue because Rufus wasn't on Sting's and Rogue's team. However, what I do know is the Rufus you saw at the Games is not the real Rufus." Yukino looked Lucy straight in the eyes. "That was a façade Rufus put up because any sign of weakness, you were excommunicated."

"Was he scared of being humiliated by being excommunicated?" asked Lucy quietly. She realized that this was a touchy subject for Yukino.  _I wonder if this is a touchy subject for everyone in Sabertooth._

Yukino lowered her eyes to her lap. "I think that was a part of it, but I think there is more to why he put up this tough façade. And now I think about it, for him, it was never a façade for Rufus. I believe that is how he always has been because he had a lonely childhood. Ever since Jiemma and Minerva had gone into hiding, I think I have gotten to see a better side of Rufus. I think it would do him good to have friends outside of Sabertooth." She paused. "And to be honest, he never really spoke that much to anyone before you." Yukino smiled over to the surprised Celestial mage sitting across from her. Lucy stared at Yukino as the white-haired mage picked up the book she was reading and resumed reading.

Laying her head against the window, Lucy slightly smiled.

_I want to see the unmasked you._


	5. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

After an hour into her book she brought along with her for entertainment, Lucy couldn't concentrate any longer on her book. Granted, it was an interesting book and Levy has excellent taste in books, but her thoughts were all over the place from the mission to the condition of her apartment.  _He turned around to face the young woman with an amused grin—That's it! Can't do it,_ she thought closing her book. Lucy leaned her head against the window and let out a long breath. Deciding she was more interested in the mission rather than staring at trees, she looked over at Yukino. "Yukino, you told me you will tell me the details regarding the mission earlier."

Yukino nodded her head. "That's right. While you were talking to Rufus, I was on a communication lacrima talking to Lord Hakaru, an advisor to the King and our employer. We are supposed to be meeting him tonight in Mercurius."

The Royal Palace. Mercurius was where the King of Fiore lived and it was located in Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. Talk about memories. Crocus was where the Grand Magic Games were hosted and where Fairy Tail made their comeback. Mercurius was also where Lucy and Yukino were captured and imprisoned to carry out the Eclipse Plan. This would be the second time that Lucy been to Mercurius. However, this time it was for a mission so she wouldn't spend her time sightseeing, which was a disappointment, considering she enjoyed exploring her surroundings. The fact that they were going to Mercurius for this delivery job was surprising. Lucy deduced the advisor thought the information was so important that they needed to mages to deliver it. Lucy was no stranger to delivery jobs. In fact, she often went on delivery jobs when rent was due pronto because they were quick and easy. The deliveries she delivered were often gift packages containing gifts or books that people wanted to be delivered as soon as possible. People were often worried of their packages being grabbed by bandits so they ask mages to do it. Lucy didn't mind delivering them because she got to visit towns she never even heard of and these missions were low-key. Never a threat to her mental and physical health like some of the near-death experiences she has been part of.

Lucy's thoughts quickly turned to their employer. Lord Hakaru. "You said Lord Hakaru is an advisor to the King?"

"Yes, I heard of him during my time as a Temporary Squadron Sergeant of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight from Captain Arcadios. From what I know is he is the youngest advisor to ever been appointed. He was chosen because of his intelligence and strategic skills. He is also a member of a noble family," Yukino explained. "He asked me to come tonight considering he will be returning to his family estate sometime tomorrow. He told me that there will be someone waiting for us at the train station to take us to him."

Lucy felt relief and grateful. Mercurius was extremely difficult to get into considering there are guards at the entrance to the Royal Palace. She heard from Lisanna that she had to beg the guards to be allowed into the garden to search for Wendy and Carla. Lucy figured it would be difficult to convince the guards that they came to take a job from Lord Hakaru. She felt grateful for the advisor who had thought of everything in advance. Lucy couldn't help but feel excited. If everything goes smoothly, she could be getting enough jewels to be paying for rent for six months and put the rest of the money in her savings.  _Money, money, money. Thank you Yukino for getting this mission. You saved me countless payless jobs with Natsu,_ Lucy thought.

"To be honest Yukino, I hoped Princess Hisui was at the Royal Palace because I was hoping to see her while doing this job."

Yukino laughed. "It would have been wonderful to see her again. Hopefully, she will invite us to another ball. The last one was a lot of fun."

Lucy smiled softly at the memories

"I just thought of something, Yukino."

"What was it?"

"Since I will be in the presence of nobility, is this why you made me wear this silver blouse with these pants?"

Yukino gave her diffident smile. "I thought you would want to protect your modesty, Lucy, considering you have a well-endowed figure. Don't you want to make a good impression considering you are representing Fairy Tail."

Lucy grunted. "Touché. I don't like guys that I don't know or never met before stare at my boobs."

"Are you saying that you don't mind it when Gray or Natsu stare at your breasts, Princess?" asked an unexpected familiar voice right next to her. Lucy let out the most undignified squawk and jumped straight out of her seat. Heart pounding, she stared at her maid spirit who had a mad grin on her face.

"Virgo! Could you stop popping up unexpectedly?!"

"My apologies, Princess. Punishment?"

"Uh, no thanks, Virgo. That is unnecessary." She paused when a brilliant idea struck her. Natsu and Gray will be so mad she did this to them. "If Gray or Natsu pisses off Erza or disrupts my apartment…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Punish them."

* * *

It was early evening, by the time the train slowed to a stop at the Crocus train station. Lucy and Yukino gathered their bags and walked off the train. As the two girls stood together, Lucy decided to take a quick look at her surroundings. There were only a few people waiting off to the side, but other than that the train station wasn't bustling. She swept her eyes around the area contemplating her next step of action.

"Should we wait for someone to approach us?" Yukino asked Lucy quietly.

Before Lucy could reply, a feminine voice came right behind them. "Excuse me misses, but are you the wizards responding to the mission Lord Hakaru has requested?" Startled, Lucy and Yukino turned around. Behind them stood a young woman about Lucy's age with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a uniform similar to the one Yukino had worn during the dragon invasion.

"Yes, we are," Yukino answered. "I am Yukino Agria, and this is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy slightly bowed her head when Yukino introduced her to the woman.

The young woman slightly bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Midori. Lord Hakaru sent me to bring you to him so you can avoid the trouble of having to deal with the guards. Please, follow me this way."

Lucy and Yukino looked at each other. Both girls came to a silent agreement as they followed the young woman.

"Miss Midori—"

"Oh, please do call me Midori. Lord Hakaru named you his honored guests," she said in embarrassment.

"Guests?" echoed Lucy.

"Why, of course," she giggled. Midori looked over at Lucy smiling. "Lord Hakaru has requested that you can stay in Mercurius for the night."

"That is very kind of him to do," Lucy replied. Lucy was relieved that Yukino and her didn't have to bother with lodgings. Crocus was a popular place for people all over Fiore to come and visit and Crocus was a quite populated city. She had been worrying whether Yukino and her could actually get a room at one of the inns without having to be separated. As Lucy and Yukino followed Midori, Lucy appreciated the quiet the city seemed to be enveloped in.  _Very peaceful,_  she thought. It wasn't long until Lucy saw the Royal Palace coming into view. The Royal Palace was as impressive, maybe even more impressive than the last time she saw it. She thought the palace was even more impressive at night than during the day.

Midori led them towards the two guards standing side-by-side in front of the entrance of the palace. She motioned for Lucy and Yukino to stay as she went ahead. After an exchange between the two guards and Midori, one of the guards waved for Lucy and Yukino to go on ahead. Lucy and Yukino followed Midori into Mercurius grand doors.  _The entrance is just as impressive as the last time I walked through these doors,_ Lucy thought. As the trio walked down a hallway, two identical girls, walked towards them. Lucy would've had a hard time distinguishing the two apart if not for the hair styles. Midori waved the girl with her dark hair twisted into a bun to step forward towards Lucy. "Miss Heartfilia, this is Kanae. She will be taking care of your needs tonight."

Kanae slightly bowed towards Lucy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Heartfilia. I will take your suitcase for you." Lucy handed Kanae her suitcase quietly thanking the young girl. Lucy watched as Midori introduced the girl with braids as Miko to Yukino. Miko gave the same greeting her sister gave Lucy. Yukino thanked Miko as she handed over her suitcase to the young girl.

"Kanae and Miko, Lord Hakaru requested if you can take the bags to the rooms prepared for his guests. They will be staying for tonight and leaving tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Midori," both girls said. The two girls turned around and walked away.

Midori gestured towards Lucy and Yukino to follow her again. Lucy never felt so lost in her life as she followed Midori through winding halls that never seemed to end. It felt like forever, until Midori finally stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in," a man's deep voice rang out. Midori opened the door and walked in followed by Lucy and Yukino. Standing in front of a bookcase facing away from the three women stood a tall, lean blonde-haired man. He turned around to face the newcomers. He had angular features, but the most striking was his piercing grey eyes.  _I assume this must be Lord Hakaru. Yukino was not exaggerating. He looks young. And handsome,_ Lucy thought. He turned back around to place the book back on his shelf. He turned around and walked towards the three women. Lucy felt his eyes calmly assessing Yukino and her. She stayed still waiting for Lord Hakaru's offer for them to come in. He stopped an arm's length away from the girls.

"I assume these are the mages who offered to take the job, Midori?"

She bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Lord Hakaru smiled. "Ah, good work Midori." The young woman smiled widely at the compliment. Lord Hakaru turned towards Lucy and Yukino. Before Lucy and Yukino could bow to him, he gave them a slight bow. "I want to thank you for agreeing to come to meet me in such a short timeframe. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Midori can prepare tea and biscuits for us to snack on as we discussed the details about the job."

He gestured for Yukino and Lucy to enter the room. They followed the tall man to a couple of couches. In the middle of the two couches was a table. At his gesture, the two girls took one of the couches while, Lord Hakaru sat on the couch across the two girls. Lucy saw Midori from the corner of her eye bustling around preparing tea and biscuits. As they waited for the tea and biscuits to be served, Lucy gazed around the room taking in details. The room had a light, intelligent, and sophisticated feel judging by the large collection of books Lord Hakaru possessed and the large mahogany desk that adorned the room. She couldn't help but appreciate his tastes in the interior of the room. She especially liked the caramel color of the walls. Lucy eyes fell on a door right behind his desk. She assumed that Lord Hakaru's bedroom was probably connected this room. Convenient and homely.

Lucy's attention turned to Midori as the young woman came back with a tray bearing three cups of tea and a plate full of biscuits in her hands. She knelt and placed the tray on the table. As Midori gave Lord Hakaru his tea, Lucy decided to speak up. "I want to thank you for your hospitality, Lord Hakaru," she started. "We are very grateful for this gesture."

As she took the proffered tea Midori handed to her, Hakaru leaned back in his chair with the teacup in his left hand. As chocolate eyes met grey eyes, Lucy couldn't help but think his grey eyes reminded of a hawk's eyes. Calm, intelligent, and clear. After Midori was done serving the tea and biscuits and made her way to stand off to side, did he finally speak.

"Ah, but I did this because I desired to, not because I needed to or I had to." He leaned forward to take a biscuit from the pile on the plate. "I am very grateful that you accepted the job. The package I am entrusting you to deliver is quite important to me, and I didn't want to take a chance delivering it through the mail and risk it being stolen or misplaced."

"We understand," Yukino spoke up as Lucy took the biscuit from the pile. "We are pleased to be doing this mission for you. Could you please tell me more about the job than we already know, so we are prepared?"

"Very well. I want you to take this package and deliver it to Sir Daiki Ashida in Oniyuri Town. You won't have an issue finding his residence. The package must be given to him by tomorrow evening at six in the evening. If you leave tomorrow morning, you should arrive on time tomorrow for the delivery to be completed and for you to be paid. Although I am your employer, I will not be the one paying you. I informed Sir Ashida that if you succeed, he will pay you the expected payment. If you don't complete the job, then you won't be paid and you will leave emptyhanded." He set his cup of tea down on the table. "I take wizards' jobs very seriously. I expect jobs to be done in its entirety. Are there any more questions you have for me?"

Lucy and Yukino looked at each other. They turned back to Hakaru. Lucy shook her head. "I think you answered our questions."

Lord Hakaru smiled. "Good. In return, I have some questions I hope you will be able to answer for me."

"I will try to answer it any question you have for me," Lucy replied.

Lord Hakaru nodded his head. "Very well. I sent the mission to Sabertooth, expecting a member of Sabertooth to show up. Instead, a Fairy Tail member and a Sabertooth member both respond to the mission. I didn't request a joint mission, so is there a reason why you are with Miss Agria, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy had to give it to him. He knew how joint missions are requested and carried out. Joint missions are special requests. A special request is when an employer requests the help from specific mages. After the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail had been flooded with special requests for certain mages like Gray, Natsu, Erza, and even Laxus. Employers have even requested a joint mission. A joint mission is when two mages from different guilds team up (only by request) to complete a job. Lucy knew Sherria Blendy and Wendy had worked together on several joint missions. The mission wasn't a special request or a requested joint mission and Lord Hakaru knew it.

"Yukino asked me to come along with her on this mission, considering I am spending my summer vacation with Sabertooth." She looked at him. "I didn't know you wanted only Sabertooth to do this job.

Lord Hakaru waved his hand dismissively. "It didn't matter to me whether you joined Miss Agria or not, Miss Heartfilia. I think it's an excellent thing Sabertooth and Fairy Tail work together. I was just very curious to know your purpose Miss Heartfilia." He leaned slightly forward leaning his elbows on his knees, his chin resting gracefully in his hands. "I knew who you were when you walked in the door, Miss Heartfilia, considering I was a spectator at the Games."

Captain Arcadios and Yukino were right about the guy. He was intelligent and strategic. He had an excellent memory. Lucy idly wondered if he appreciated the clothes she was wearing on during the Grand Magic Games, or if he enjoyed the silver blouse and pants more so. Nah, scratch that. Every male spectator had seen her in a towel, courtesy of Gemini.

"Ah, I wasn't that impressive in the Grand Magic Games," she admitted quietly.

Lord Hakaru shook his head in slight amusement. "I will have to disagree with you. There is a whole lot more to be admired about you, Miss Heartfilia, other than your beauty. I thought you were impressive at the Grand Magic Games."

That confirms he was one of the male spectators who had witnessed her in nothing but a towel. Fantastic. To cover up her awkwardness, she allowed herself to smile faintly at him. "Thank you for your kind words."

Lord Hakaru smiled. "You forget that Princess Hisui is a Celestial Mage such as yourself. I admire her loyalty to her spirits. Seeing two other Celestial mages who are loyal and kind to their spirits is something to be very much admired."

Lucy shrugged. "As a Celestial spirit, my word is my contract. If I can't keep my promises to my spirits, how are they supposed to trust me? Furthermore, how are we supposed to work together?" She gestured toward Yukino. "Yukino and I share similar beliefs which is why we became good friends." Yukino flushed in embarrassment.  _Shy girl_ thought Lucy amusedly.  _What exactly am I going to do about getting Sting and you together? I guess it's a good thing I decided to bring them along with Rufus and me to the Akane Beach and Resort._

"I suppose I can give you the package for delivery," Lord Hakaru spoke up. "Midori?"

"Yes, my lord?" Midori asked.

"Please bring me the package on the desk, Midori."

"Of course, Lord Hakaru," the young woman said softly. She brought the package over to him. He handed it to Lucy. "I am assuming you ladies are very tired and are in need of a good meal, so I will have Kanae and Miko bring you dinner." He stood up and the two Celestial wizards did the same. He walked them out of the door. Outside the door, stood Kanae and Miko. "Kanae and Miko, bring my guests to their rooms dinner. After Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria are settled in, you can retire for the night."

The two girls bowed and said in unison. "Yes, Lord Hakaru."

Lucy and Yukino turned towards Lord Hakaru and bowed. "Thank you again for your hospitality, Lord Hakaru," Lucy said. As the two girls straightened, Lord Hakaru inclined his head.

"Have a good rest of your night." Hakaru turned towards Midori. "Midori, there is nothing else I need you to do for me, so you can either help Kanae and Miko or go home for tonight."

Midori bowed her head. "Yes, my lord. Have a good night."

Hakaru nodded his head in acknowledgment. He turned and went back into his room. Kanae and Miko turned towards Lucy and Yukino and gestured for them to follow the two young girls to their rooms. Lucy stopped and turned towards Midori. "Midori, are you going home for tonight or are you coming with us?"

"Oh, I should be getting back home tonight. It is late and I should go. Have a good night Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria. Have a good night Kanae and Miko."

"Goodnight," the two girls echoed.

"Goodnight, Midori," called Lucy to the brown-haired young woman. She turned and waved before she walked away.

Kanae turned towards Lucy. "Miko will be taking Miss Agria to her room and I will be taking you to your room."

Lucy turned towards Yukino. "Have a good night Yukino."

"You too, Lucy."

Lucy turned back around and followed Kanae as the young girl led her through the hallway. Kanae stopped at the door. She opened it and gestured Lucy to enter first. Lucy entered her room and couldn't help but awed at the spaciousness of the room. As Lucy set the package on the desk, she took in the room. She appreciated the elegant furnishings of the room.  _Mavis, a fireplace?! This room could have been designed for me. And that couch looks so inviting,_  Lucy thought tiredly. Her eyes fell on the king-sized bed begging for her to collapse on and fall asleep.

Kanae cleared her throat. "Miss Heartfilia, I will prepare your bath for you. How would you like the water?"

"Warm, please," Lucy answered.

"Would you like roses, vanilla, or strawberry as your body wash?"

Lucy was pleasantly surprised at the choices. "I will do the strawberry body wash please."

The young girl bowed. "Your bath will be ready in a minute, Miss Heartfilia."

"Lucy."

Kanae's head shot up and surprised. "Oh, but it wouldn't be right—"

"Then please call me Miss Lucy," Lucy grinned at the girl. "Miss Heartfilia makes me sound old. I prefer people calling me by my first name."

"O-okay, Miss…Lucy. I will let you know when your shower is ready."

The young girl turned around and left to go into the bathroom. Lucy heard the water turning on. Lucy looked around the room for her suitcase and found it lying neatly beside the dresser. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. Lucy closed her bag and walked towards the couch. As she sat on the couch, she leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment as weariness seeped into her body. It was a long day. Sabertooth, the long train ride, and the meeting with Lord Hakaru. Just before Lucy could fall asleep, Kanae called out to her. "Miss Lucy, your bath is ready for you."

Lucy opened her eyes albeit reluctantly. She slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped when she stood right next to Kanae. She turned towards Kanae and smiled. "Thank you, Kanae for preparing my bath. I appreciate it."

The girl gave Lucy a shy smile and bowed. "It is my pleasure. As you take your bath, I will be preparing your dinner. I will return shortly."

Lucy nodded her head. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. After she stripped off her clothing and stepped into the bath, she let out a soft groan in relief. She sank into the warm soapy water. She leaned her head back and rested against the side of the bath. As she slowly stretched her legs out, she contemplated the events of the day. Lucy wished she knew what the package contained. She couldn't help but wonder if there is something more to the package, but Lucy figured she was probably overthinking things. For all she knew, the package could be nothing significant. Her thoughts then went to the young girl serving her. Lucy wondered how did the girl and her twin sister become servants of the Royal Palace. To take her mind off of her wandering, twisting thoughts, she began humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li, lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Deciding she was done with her bath, Lucy grabbed the towel hanging next to her hand. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. While she was drying off, Kanae called through the door, "Miss Lucy, dinner is ready for you to eat!" Lucy pulled on her pajamas and walked out the door. She walked over to where the dinner tray was set up and sat down. Kanae smiled and walked into the bathroom. Lucy didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating her dinner. Kanae came back out of the bathroom with a laundry basket in her arms. Before Kanae could walk out of the room, Lucy didn't know what possessed her, but she held up a palm.

"I need you to do something for me before you go and take care of my laundry for me," she said.

"Yes?"

"Sit down with me and keep me company until I am done with dinner," Lucy requested. Kanae's eyes widen in surprise. Lucy patted the seat next to her. The young girl sat down next to Lucy.

"How did you and your sister came here to the Royal Palace, Kanae?"

"Princess Hisui was traveling to the countryside where my sister and I are from. It was a quite surprising encounter. We must have left an impression upon her because she offered us to come and work for her at the Royal Palace. Miko and I have lived in Crocus our whole lives here. We are very grateful for the Princess's kindness to take us in. She didn't have to, but she did it anyways." She smiled a distant look in her eye at distant memories from long ago. "To be honest, Miss Heartfilia, you are a lot like the Princess. Both of you have that same look in your eyes. The burning determination to help anyone in need, regardless of who they are and where they came from."

Lucy smiled gently at her.  _I am glad I met Princess Hisui. I know she will be a great queen someday. I am so happy my path converged with her. Otherwise, I would never have befriended such a kind person who has the same desire to help people in need of help._ After Lucy finished eating, Kanae took her plate and utensils and placed them on a tray. She turned to Lucy and bowed slightly. "Thank you very much for your companionship tonight Miss Heartfilia. I will come tomorrow morning to wake you up and serve you breakfast. I hope you have a restful night."

Lucy smiled at the young girl. "Have a good night as well, Kanae, and thank you for your companionship as well."

The young girl smiled and left the room. Lucy sighed and got up from her seat. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she finished in the bathroom, she climbed into bed. Laying back down against the plush pillows and slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: The song that Lucy was humming while bathing is Sleepsong by Secret Garden. It is a famous and beautiful Irish lullaby. You guys can find it on YouTube if you are interested in the song.


	6. Be Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

___Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind._

_~Dr. Seuss_

* * *

 

Yukino yawned.

Lucy followed suit.

"Stop it," whined Lucy. "It's too early for this."

Yukino giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

Honestly. Lucy could not believe how tired she felt considering she went to bed at a somewhat decent time. She had to admit that waking up without Natsu was the bright side of her morning. Waking up before eight, however, was not.

_I don't do mornings._

Both girls were sitting on the bench in the train station watching for the train to arrive. Lucy was cradling the package in her arms. Despite both girls' protests Kanae and Miko escorted them to the train station. When asked, Kanae stared at Lucy as if she was out of her mind and replied, "It is our job to make sure the guests safely arrive and safely leave."

Lucy had to admit she had a point.

Lucy yawned again. "I can't wait to get on the train. I can take a nap before we get to Oniyuri Town to give this package to the guy. As soon as we are done and get paid, we can leave, and I can end the mission with a trip to the Akane Resort."

Yukino nodded her head enthusiastically. "A great way to end your summer vacation, too."

Lucy hummed in reply. She closed her eyes. If Lucy was honest, she wanted to get the mission done as soon as possible. She really couldn't wait for the job to be over. Lucy wanted to get back to Sabertooth to take Rufus, Sting, and Yukino over to the Akane Resort.

_I hope they will enjoy their time at the resort._ Hopefully, nothing too exciting would happen this time.

Yukino nudged Lucy's arm. "Time to go Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes. She picked up her bag as she climbed to her feet. Lucy boarded the train, Yukino following right behind her. Once Lucy secured one of the private compartments, she flopped onto the seat across from Yukino and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy felt someone touching her shoulder slightly shaking her. Groaning, she sleepily swatted at the hand.

"Mmm, go'way. Five more minutes." She shifted to get comfortable.

"Lucy, wake up. We made it to Oniyuri Town," Yukino's voice came above her. Lucy groaned. She climbed to her feet and followed Yukino off the train.

"Want to stop for coffee, Lucy? We can both use the caffeine," she suggested.

Lucy nodded her head. "That would be wonderful."

Lucy waited outside while Yukino went in to get coffee. Lucy looked down at the package she was holding in her hands.

_I wonder what could be inside this box. I want to open it but what if this is a test of some sort? No, it couldn't be. Lord Hakaru doesn't seem to be the manipulative type of man. He was very straightforward with what he wanted. I doubt he would test us like this._

She turned the box in her hand. She was tempted to shake it to see if there was an object inside of it, but she refrained from doing so. It wouldn't do to any good to shake it and potentially ruin the package.

If Natsu were here, he would have probably burnt the box already.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any guilt over leaving Natsu behind to spend time with Yukino. It surprised her because she thought she would have separation anxiety over not being near her team. Perhaps this was the kami's way of saying that this was meant to be and she should enjoy the peace and rest while she can.

Lucy sighed and looked around at the town. It wasn't a large town compared to Magnolia. She wasn't sure if she ever even heard of Oniyuri Town anyways. She never even heard of Sir Daiko Ashida. She had her fair share of balls and parties where she presented herself as the Heartfilia Kozern heiress and have met many nobles.

Yukino walked out of the café and handed Lucy her coffee. Lucy took tentative sips of the coffee. She sighed in relief as the drink went down her throat without scalding her tongue on the drink. Yukino and her walked further into the bustling town.

"Lord Hakaru said to look for the biggest house," Yukino murmured.

"Straightforward enough."

They walked through the bustling street lined with shops. Lucy was surprised at the number of shops and people lining the street considering Oniyuri Town wasn't a large town. At least compared to Magnolia. At the end of the road, Lucy spotted a fancy looking gate. Lucy led Yukino up to the gate. Leading away from the gate was an elegant walkway lined with flowers and colorful shrubbery. The sidewalk led up to a grand mansion. Granted, it wasn't as adorned as the Heartfilia Residence, but it had an elegant taste to it. Lucy's attention snapped to the door when it opened, and a tall man in a suit walked out onto the walkway. He slowly walked up to the gate.

"Are you the mages delivering a package for my master?"

"Yes," Lucy said. "We are."

"My name is Michael. Please come with me. Sir Ashida has been waiting for you."

He opened the gate for Yukino and Lucy. Both women followed the tall man. Lucy looked around at the flower bushes and colorful shrubbery.

Roses, marigold, camellia, hyacinth, magnolia…wow, so many flowers. Sir Ashida must like flowers to have his walkway adorned with such beautiful flowers.

Michael ushered Lucy and Yukino into a spacious room.

"Please sit. Sir Ashida will be with you soon. I will come back with tea and snacks."

Lucy and Yukino both took a seat on the love seat. Lucy entertained herself by looking around the room. In front of the loveseat, the two Celestial mages occupied was a mahogany table. At a right angle to Lucy was the comfiest armchair she had ever seen.

_I like the forest green painted walls. Mahogany and forest green go together nicely. But…it is so expensive that I wouldn't be to afford it even if I went on several good paying missions…and I can't use my safety deposit at all because of my destructive team._

Lucy returned to herself when Michael swept into the room holding a tray with a tea set and a plate of biscuits. Rich people must like to serve their guests biscuits. Lucy watched Michael pour tea with a deftness that she never thought someone could possess.

"Indulge yourselves," he murmured before moving to stand at the wall.

The door opened, and a middle-aged man wearing a black suit and a charming smile walked through. He had long auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail. 

_Is this Sir Daiko Ashida,_ Lucy thought. _He has good looks for an older man. And doesn't look like some stuck-up nobles that I know._

The man took a seat in the armchair that Lucy had been eyeing ever since she got here. Her attention snapped to his face, and she couldn't help but think his gaze was so different from Lord Hakaru's gaze. While Hakaru's eyes had been sharp, the man's eyes were twinkling. He proffered his hand to the girls which Lucy and Yukino shook his hand.

"You lovely ladies must be the mages Lord Hakaru sent to deliver a package to me. Marvelous! Welcome to my home. I am Sir Daiko Ashida."

Well, that confirmed that this laidback, twinkle-eyed noble was Sir Daiko Ashida. Lucy couldn't help but compare the two nobles she had now met on the mission. The differences between the two men were astonishing. For a noble, Ashida was quite laidback. Hakaru had a calculating, evaluating attitude about him. They were as different as night and day. 

He turned slightly around in his seat to face Michael. "It has been quite some time since I had basked in the presence of two lovely ladies, eh Michael?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like some tea, sir?" Michael asked blandly. Lucy wondered judging by the tone of Ashida's butler, Ashida may have asked this question a little too often. 

"Yes, please. Thank you."

As Michael prepared tea for Ashida, Ashida continued. "I hope you had a decent and safe journey to Oniyuri Town?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you for asking," Lucy smiled.

"I must admit, I never imagined I would hold an audience with two well-renowned mages before. I am very honored to meet you." He leaned forward. "What are your names?"

Ashida shot a dazzling, inviting smile to both women. His smile reminded her of Loke's. But, it also reminded her of someone else. There was a gentleness in his smile that was very infectious that was similar to someone that she knows. 

_But, whose?_

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Yukino Agria of Sabertooth."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I understand that you have a package for me?"

"Yes, Sir Ashida," Lucy said. She handed him the package. Setting down a fan Lucy didn't notice the knight **(1)** was holding, Ashida took the package from her hands. Michael came forward with a knife in his hand. Yukino and Lucy waited with bated breath as Ashida opened the package. Once the box was opened, he rummaged around and pulled out a manila envelope. Sir Ashida opened the envelope and pulled out a parchment. Lucy watched as his eyes ghosted over the document he held in his hand. After a few minutes of deafening silence, he looked up and smiled.

"Well done. Your mission is completed. Michael, bring the money."

"Yes, sir."

Lucy blinked. "Is that it?"

He quirked an eyebrow up. "Did you think there was anything else to be done?"

Lucy shook her head. "I wondered if this was a test of some sort."

Ashida casually leaned forward to grab a biscuit. "Oh, it was. But you passed."

Lucy continued to look dumbly at him.

He grinned and took a bite out of his biscuit. "With flying colors."

"Was the test to see if we were capable of delivering the package?"

Ashida snorted, tapping his fan against his chin. "A non-mage would have no problem with that."

Lucy shook her head in confusion. "I am still not clear. What was the test then?"

Before Ashida could respond, Michael came in with a bag. He handed it to Ashida who handed it to Yukino.

"Quite simply, the test was to see if you are trustworthy."

"And we aren't—?"

"My dear, do you know of the opinions nobles and wealthy people have of mages?"

"They don't like us?" Lucy guessed.

"Correct. Most nobles consider mages to be inferior to them because of their lesser, impure blood." He held a hand up as Lucy opened her mouth to protest. Ashida said quietly, "Understand Miss Heartfilia, that although there are some nobles, like me, that appreciate and understand the value that mages bring to the Kingdom of Fiore, there are many others that dislike mages for many reasons. Fortunately, Lord Hakaru is indifferent towards mages since he recognizes the value they bring while also trying to keep the nobles in line after the slight rebellion some have been raising due to some rabble-rouser. The purpose of the mission was to deliver the package to me intact and safely. The test was to see whether he can trust that mages can be trusted."

Lucy was stunned. Many conflicting feelings raged around her. Is that why her father hated her using magic? Was he trying to protect her from being judged by other wealthy families he had ties to? Was there more to her father than she had ever thought? Had she misjudged him?

Sir Ashida sighed. "I see that you are not aware of it, my dear. It wouldn't surprise me. Most nobles keep quiet because they understand mages are of special value and resource to this country."

He took a long sip of his tea. "I, on the other hand, don't mind bragging about the latest successful mission my last mage did." He winked. "I will certainly brag about you two at the dinner party I am attending tomorrow."

Lucy and Yukino stared at him.

* * *

"You didn't have to escort us, Sir Ashida," Yukino murmured embarrassed. Sir Ashida stood in a suit right next to Lucy and Yukino. Michael stood right behind him with both bags in his hands. She could feel the stares piercing her back. Ashida flicked his fan open and shot her a lazy smile as he fanned himself.

"Oh, but I wanted to! Besides, I get to have two stunning women stand right next to me." He let out a sigh of satisfaction. "People are turning their heads. And most of them are men."

_Is he flirting?_

Ashida continued almost slyly. "And I enjoy the presence of beautiful, young women."

No kidding. One thing she was learning about Ashida is that he may not be an obvious one like half the men in Fairy Tail, but he was a pervert. A gentleman pervert. And don't forget charming. As the train pulled up, Sir Ashida escorted the two women up to the conductor. Most people moved aside to let the knighted man pass by with the two women on his arms; however, there were a few that gave her dirty looks.

_Not my fault that I am being escorted by a charming knight. A persistent, charming, and perverted knight._

As Sir Ashida exchanged pleasantries with the conductor, Michael handed Lucy and Yukino their bags. He murmured his farewell and good wishes for both women. Sir Ashida turned and offered his hand to Lucy. Lucy took it. She was startled when he kissed her hand and repeated the same for Yukino.

"Have a safe journey home Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria," he said kindly. "If you ever come this way, feel free to come by and visit. It is not often my living room is adorned with lovely, remarkable women such as yourselves."

Yukino blushed. Lucy smiled and offered him a bow and her thanks. He repeated the gesture and walked away through the parting crowd with his ever-loyal butler following right behind him.

The girls boarded the train and found a private compartment to themselves. Both girls remained silent while the train pulled out of the station.

Lucy stared out the window, her mind wandering to the events of the past two days. A mysterious package. A delivery. Two nobles. Where does this all lead to? Her thoughts went to her father. Was he…protecting her? Lucy found it easy to believe. She wanted to believe that her father always wanted her to follow in her mother's footsteps, but she couldn't exactly dismiss how lonely her childhood was.

Her thoughts flickered to her mission. A test? That is what this mission was? To prove herself to Lord Hakaru just for his little mission? She wanted to know what was in the package but she knew she would never know. It is just not within her right to know. If there was any danger to Fiore, the Mage guilds would have been notified. Her thoughts flickered to the perverted knight of Oniyuri Town. He had been willing to share the details of the mission. But why? What his reason for sharing that information? It was possible that because of his fondness for mages he had decided to tell her.

They consider mages to be inferior.

The nobility consider mages to be inferior? What could make mages inferior to them? Status? Pure-blooded line? Power? Wealth? Influence? Lucy decided that she should bring up this topic to Rufus and see what he says. Rufus had proven himself to be very knowledgeable and well-rounded for a mage, capable of conversing on many topics. She believed that his opinion would provide some insight.

Lucy looked at Yukino. She smiled when she saw the young woman sprawled over the bench sleeping. I suppose Yukino was more tired than she thought she was.

Lucy realized belatedly that she should start planning for the vacation for Akane Resort. She needed money, clothes, and most importantly she needed to get Rufus on board for Operation Get Sting and Yukino Together (O.G.S.A.Y.T). Sting was Natsu 2.0, he wouldn't get the hint no matter how much of a pervert he may be and Yukino was…innocent. Getting Rufus to help and would be beneficial to push the two lovebirds together. They were just too nervous and oblivious to notice they got the hots for one another.

_Mira would be so proud of me._ She looked over at Yukino and let out a tiny giggle of excitement. _She is rubbing off on me. At least she isn't here to bother me about my love life. Lucy paled. I am so screwed. Mira would probably find out from Sting about my interest for Rufus. Oh my God, I am screwed. Sting won't keep his big mouth shut. Oh sweet Mavis, oh what am I going to do?_

Lucy decided that figuring out different strategies to prevent Mira from finding out about her and Rufus. _If she finds out I'm going with Rufus to the Akane Resort she will start imagining Rufus's and my babies. Not that I mind having his babies. They would absolutely be beautiful. What the hell—abort, abort! But, truly, Rufus is one gorgeous man. I wonder what he looks like in swimwear? Probably absolutely yummy—sweet baby Mavis, get your mind out of the gutter! Spending time reading Erza's romantic novels and spending way too much time with Cana is definitely kicking my inner lecher into gear._

Lucy decided to pull out her book and read it and see if it can pull her out of her salacious thoughts. She spent the next few hours of the train ride to Sabertooth reading her book. When the train pulled up to the station, Lucy stood up to walk over to a still sleeping Yukino. She shook Yukino's shoulder. "Wake up," she repeated. Yukino groaned and sat up.

"We here?" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

Yukino stood up and stretched. "Alright."

Lucy grinned.

"Let's go to Sabertooth."

* * *

 

Lucy shoved the doors to Sabertooth open grinning madly. It really surprised her how much she missed Sabertooth. Sabertooth wasn't as crazy as Fairy Tail, but the people had great character and personality. Lively. Like a beating heart. She really couldn't help but love the people at Sabertooth. All of them had been apologetic about Minerva's treatment of her as well as kind and cordial.

She walked by several people; many of them greeted her and Yukino cheerfully. She walked towards the table were Sting, Rogue, and Dobengal were engrossed in a conversation. She stood at the edge of the table watching with amusement. Not a single one of them noticed until Yukino plopped down right next to Sting.

"Oh, you are back," he said startled." Where the hell is Blondie?"

"Right here dumbass," Lucy chirped cheerfully as she took the seat next to Rogue.

Sting stared at her. "I am not a dumbass."

Rogue's red eyes narrowed at Sting. "You aren't? Should we ask Ariel her opinion?"

The Guild Master threw his hands up in the air. "I don't get it! What did I say to piss her off? All I did was ask her a question!"

Orga came up to the table and handed Lucy her strawberry milkshake. He snorted as he took a seat next to Yukino. "What didn't you say Sting?"

Before Sting could utter another word of complete nonsense, his chair tipped backwards and down he went with it.

"Oomph!"

"My bad," Rogue said unapologetically.

Yukino sighed as she looked at Sting lying supine on the floor. "Sting, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" he whined.

"He can't mind his own business and keep his big mouth shut," Rogue coolly said.

Sting groaned. "What? All because I said I knew you two were—OW, dammit Rogue!" A table to the left of their table was lifted into the air and was dropped right on top of the prone form of the Dragon Slayer.

"You are a dumbass," Orga commented.

"And fucking stupid," added Dobengal.

"Rogue I'm gonna fucking murder you!"

More tables made their mark on the Guild Master much to the amusement of the guild. Lucy spotted shadow tendrils moving away from one of the table's legs. Lucy grinned. Payback was a bitch. And Rogue was enjoying making his partner pay.

"Oi! Rogue! Get these damn tables off of me!"

"No."

"Fuck you—OW!" A Sting sized hole was now gracing the guild floor courtesy of Libra and Yukino.

"Nice one!" howled Orga. Rogue gave Yukino a thumbs up.

"Too bad Rufus isn't here. He would have enjoyed Yukino making a fool out of Sting," Dobengal remarked.

Remembering she wanted to talk to Rufus about the mission, Lucy turned towards Orga. "Where is Rufus? I haven't seen him since we got back."

"He is probably in the library."

"Where is it?"

After Orga told her where to go she left the commotion of the guild hall to make her way to the library. Walking in, she glanced around at the library for her fellow blonde.

"Rufus!" she called.

"Over here Lucy," he called back. She trotted down the steps and turned to the left. Rufus was sitting at a table with ten books in front of him writing on a notepad. Lucy walked up to the table and sat down in front of him. She glanced at the books slightly interested.

"Can't you memorize the notes?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I could but writing down the information helps me organize my thoughts," he said with a slight smile on his face.

After a few minutes of silence, he closed the book he was currently reading and looked up at her. "How was the mission?"

"Easy," she immediately responded. "Almost too easy."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It was a package from Lord Hakaru to Sir Daiko Ashida."

"I heard of them. Hakaru is an advisor and I believe Ashida was knighted by the King."

"I think Ashida is a pervert," Lucy muttered.

Rufus chuckled. "You noticed?"

"How do you know?" asked Lucy surprised

"I once did a mission for Ashida a while back."

Lucy thoughtfully glanced down at the table.

"Is something bothering you Lucy?"

Lucy looked up slightly surprised at how astute Rufus was.

"The delivery was a test," Lucy started slowly. "A test to see if mages could be trusted. I was surprised because I thought people liked mages because they employ mages all the time. Ashida told me although nobles employ us, there are some that dislike mages because they see mages as inferior. I never knew about that. I grew up as the Heartfilia Kozern heiress despite my heritage as a Celestial Mage. I have never truly practiced my magic until I joined Fairy Tail. I feel…ignorant. I should have known."

"Does it bother you?" Rufus asked quietly.

"Yeah. It does."

"Don't be."

Lucy stared at him.

"Don't feel bothered by your ignorance. Instead, you should be proud of your heritage as a mage. You protect those who are weak because that is what it means to be a mage. Be proud of you and what you are because those who mind really don't matter and those who do matter to you don't mind you for being you."

Lucy grinned at Rufus. She felt ten times better.

She clapped her hands. "Now we got that out of the way and I am feeling much better, I am now recruiting you as my new co-captain for a top-secret operation!"

Rufus raised his eyebrow detecting the glee in her voice. It was then he knew it was going to be a long night.

But it was going to be well worth it.

* * *

 

A lone man sat in his armchair in front of the fireplace, gazing absentmindedly as the fire danced back and forth, holding onto documents long since forgotten. In two fluid movements, he folded the documents in half and with a flick of his wrist, he sent them to burn into ashes. He watched the fire licked its way up the pages.

"Useless. Just useless," he muttered in derision.

The door to his study opened.

Turning his head slightly, he sharply reprimanded. "I don't believe I called for you."

"Is that so? I assume you don't need me?" a smooth female voice shot back in icy amusement. "It would be a shame if you let go of me too soon."

A small smirk snuck its way onto his lips. He slowly stood up and turned to face the intrusive being standing in the doorway of his study. He noted she had taken the precaution of closing the door. Good. Privacy.

"My apologies. I mistaken you as one of my servants." He smiled and handed her a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow at him, she took the paper and looked at it. After reading the paper, she ripped the paper into shreds. She walked by him and tossed the paper scraps into the fire. She turned back around and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Finally. I will enjoy this very, very much."

The man smiled.

_So it begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) In order to become a sir, you have to be knighted. I'm sure all of you pretty much know that but just in case it didn't click here's the explanation.
> 
> Be ready for crazy shit. 
> 
> And let me just say, this is from my site on fanfiction but I edit it before I post on here so you guys get the relatively cleaned up version. 
> 
> Please don't forget to comment. I live for your comments!


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those, who have read Strange Magic on Fanfiction.net and have joined me on this site, be warned that there are some changes to the plot progression in this chapter that will hopefully make the future chapters easier to read and understand. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!
> 
> ALSO! Before you start reading, you guys are going to see ****, don't mind it. It's just a separation of a character's memories, or rather a series of memories. It was meant to be a jump from one memory to another memory. I hope that doesn't bother any of you.

"I hope that those are sighs of contentment Sting," Rufus remarked hiding a grin behind the packet he was currently reading.

Sitting across from him with a pile of paperwork sitting prettily on the table in front of him was Sting Eucliffe who was currently nursing a severe headache. The headache was the result of numerous guild tables landing on top of Sting courtesy of Rogue. As well as being body slammed into the ground by Libra courtesy of an annoyed Yukino.

The pair were sitting in the guild hall at one of the tables. Rufus had spent an hour last night filling out paperwork to replace over half of the tables Rogue had used to crush Sting. Rufus had – grudgingly— agreed to stay the night in the guild keeping an eye on Sting knowing Rufus would have to nurse the White Dragon Slayer when he wakes up.

"Why don't you try to read these documents with a splitting headache," Sting snapped irritably.

"I would never be so foolish to do such a thing," Rufus replied.

He watched as Sting closed his eyes cradling his head in his hands groaning, "Good God, words aren't supposed to swim."

Rufus smirked with delighted amusement. Payback was certainly a bitch. Rogue sauntered by their table with a cup of coffee and a cup of water in his hands. The black-haired mage gestured in the direction of the groaning Slayer whom he dubbed his best friend.

"What's the Master's progress?"

Sting groaned.

"Not useful." Rufus muttered.

Sting groaned again.

"And noisy," added Rogue.

Sting let out a louder groan and laid his head on the table.

Rogue smirked, enjoying this as much as Rufus. He placed two pills on the table along with the cup of water. He tipped his head towards Sting and let out a mock long-suffering sigh. "I suppose we can put him out of his misery. Here are some pain killers to help with his pain. I imagine Lucy and Yukino won't be too pleased if they have to drag his stupid ass around."

"I agree."

Rufus passed the cup of water and the medicine to the Slayer. Sting lifted his head and popped the pills in his mouth.

"Rufus, has Lucy told you her plans about leaving for the Akane Resort?" Sting asked leaning his arms on the table.

"No. I imagine she will let us know when she gets here," Rufus said flipping a document over to join the pile on his left.

"The girls would probably like to leave today," Rogue added. "Lucy seemed really excited to be going to the Akane Resort."

"Yukino seemed excited too," Sting remarked. "I wouldn't mind leaving today for the Akane Resort."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting dubiously. "You may be a Dragon Slayer, but you really haven't fully recovered yet."

Sting waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. I don't want to hold back the girls. If they wanna go, we should go. Besides, I will have some time to enjoy some massages and the hot springs, right?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting's declaration. Rufus shrugged. "It is the Master's wishes after all, yes?"

Rogue agreed, "I think Yukino and Lucy would be pleased to leave today."

Rufus glanced at the White Dragon Slayer through his eyelashes. It is beyond crystal clear how much he cares about Yukino. Yukino has loved Sting for years and everyone knew that Sting had feelings for Yukino who knows for how long. His train of thought was broken by an exasperated Sting, who was waving his arms around at an unimpressed Rogue. "Lessa is coming back today? Why did no one tell me?" Sting was saying exasperatedly. "I am the Master! I should know these things!"

"How can anyone talk to an unconscious person, Sting? Lessa called in right after I handed you your ass, Sting," Rogue replied monotonously. Lector and Frosch were giggling. Sting growled. Rogue continued as if he never heard Sting. "I think Orga would be really happy that he doesn't have to man the bar another day. Even though, Orga did a good job manning the bar. That said, I still prefer Lessa."

"I think he was pretty decent at mixing drinks," Sting argued.

"Do you always have to turn everything into an argument, Sting?" asked Rufus as he passed him a document to sign. Sting grabbed the document and signed it. He placed it in a spot to his left on the table.

"What am I decent at?" Orga asked right behind the White Dragon Slayer.

"Making drinks," answered Rogue.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw a punch at me, Master," Orga taunted. "Your senses are probably off, or not that good compared to my nose."

Sting turned his head and shot Orga a dirty look. "Fuck off, Orga! Just because my head is hurting, does not mean my senses are off. I can still smell you, you dumbass."

Orga guffawed as he plopped right down next to Sting. He leaned towards Sting. "How do I smell?"

"Like a pain in the ass!" Sting growled shoving Orga's face away with his hand. "Aren't you supposed to be handling the bar until Lessa gets back?!"

"Why do you think I'm sitting here?" Orga growled back.

"Lessa is obviously here," Rufus concluded.

Orga rubbed his head. "She kicked me out. She didn't want anyone in her kitchen. That girl is absolutely insane being all attached to a fucking kitchen."

"Sting should be pleased we got our bartender back. Lessa can now make that tea for the pain," Rufus smoothly interjected.

"That's right," Sting said relieved.

"Are you still hurt, Sting?" Lector asked looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"I'm fine!"

"I think the tables are in better shape than you are, Sting."

"I'm fine dammit!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"See? Frosch agrees with me!"

Rufus sighed as he signed another document. Some things never change. But deep down inside, Rufus would never change it for the world. All of his life, he been longing to make good memories. Better memories than the ones he had lived in for most of his life. Rufus was thankful for the life he had lived at Sabertooth. Although, his early days under Jiemma had been harsh and cold, he was thankful to have made the friends he did in Sabertooth."

"Memorized."

"Good memory to remember, huh?" asked Orga who had moved to Rufus's other side. The Lightning God Slayer was watching Sting and the others with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes," Rufus said quietly. "I don't have a lot of good memories, Orga. Most of them were memories I wish I could forget and never remember. After all, what's left of me is only a memory."

"I don't think that's true," Orga rumbled.

Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you forget who you are, there are people who won't forget you. Sabertooth is your family and your home. We will never forget about our friends for as long as we live." Rufus stared at Orga.

Orga blinked in surprise. "Well, damn, I didn't think that would happen, but Fairy Tail is rubbing off on me.

"Thank you," Rufus said quietly. "For being my first friend."

"You were my first friend as well. Don't you ever bloody forget that!"

"Memorized."

"Damn fucking straight you memorize that! I worked hard on that speech!"

* * *

 

Lucy and Yukino made their way to the guild. On the way there, Yukino fumed about Sting's stupidity much to Lucy's enjoyment. Lucy thought it was very cute the way Yukino spoke about him. She wondered if Sting knows how much Yukino cares for him. Going to the Akane Resort was a perfect opportunity to get the two lovebirds together. All Lucy had to do was wait. After all, all things come to those who wait.

"I can't believe that idiot! When is Sting ever going to mind his own business? But I am really worried for him too. Rufus called me last night saying that Sting would probably wake up in some amount of pain. I didn't think that all of those tables would cause so much damage. And Libra did a number on him as well," Yukino ranted while both women made their way to the Sabertooth guild. Yukino had been talking to Lucy about what had happened while Lucy was in the library. Lucy inwardly chuckled. Judging by how much Yukino ranted about Sting, the girl did really care about the White Dragon Slayer.

"I am so happy that Rufus agreed to watch over Sting. God, I was so worried about Sting. Rufus is such a good person! I definitely owe him!" Yukino continued.

Lucy's lips twitched. Rufus probably agreed to help so he can amuse himself at the expense of the White Dragon Slayer.

"I am sure Sting is in good hands. Rufus and Rogue will get Sting back on his feet in no time," Lucy reassured the Celestial mage next to her as she pushed the Sabertooth guild doors open. Lucy smiled at the sight that greeted her as she walked towards the table. Rufus and Rogue were sitting on the opposite side of Sting and Orga at their guild table. In front of the Sabertooth mages were a few plates of food and cups of coffee and tea. Every so often, Sting would rub his temple and grimace. In front of the White Dragon Slayer were piles of paperwork on the table. Karma sure is a bitch.

Lucy took a seat right next to Rufus while Yukino sat on the opposite side of Sting. Lucy watched as Yukino rubbed Sting's back. Lucy leaned slightly towards Rufus. "How is he doing?"

Rufus shrugged. "He cracked twenty tables with his skull and body and was body slammed into the ground by a certain Celestial spirit mage. He will be fine. He is a Dragon Slayer after all."

"He will be fine," Rogue agreed with a soft smile. "We gave him a special herbal tea that he is drinking right now to soothe the pain as well as some medicine."

"You feeling better Sting?" Lucy asked the White Dragon Slayer. Sting lifted his head and gave her his classic smile. "I am fine Blondie. You worry too much."

Lucy smiled. Same old Sting. At least he is feeling better. Lector and Frosch made their way over to greet her. Lucy smiled warmly at the Exceeds and greeted them back.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him Rufus," Yukino said to Rufus while rubbing Sting's back. "I really appreciate it."

"It was not a problem. We have managed to get something done."

"Paperwork?" guessed Lucy.

"Yes," Rogue answered.

"We?" echoed Yukino.

"Sting and I," Rufus clarified.

"We had nothing better to do so we decided to wait for you girls to come in," Rogue added. "I am assuming you want to go to the Akane Resort? I thought you may want to start planning."

Yukino glanced over at Lucy. "Didn't you want to leave to today, Lucy?"

"That is a good idea. I was hoping to leave today but I figured I would talk to you guys since I am your guest." Lucy agreed. Her nostrils were then hit by a delicious smell. "Something smells really good! Are you cooking, Orga?"

Rogue and Rufus laughed. Even Sting had a small smile on his face. Orga shook his head, "Nah, I can't cook to save my life. I do mix decent drinks."

"Oh, that's right! You were filling in for the bartender," Lucy recalled.

"Yeah, Lessa came back last night. She came in today to make us some breakfast and make Sting his much-needed pain remedy," Rogue explained.

Lucy smiled. "That was really nice of her."

"Ah, would the patient like some tea?" a friendly female voice asked. Lucy turned to see a young woman walking over with a steaming cup in her hand.

"Yes please," Rogue answered. "The sooner he is not in pain, we can stop babysitting and he can stop his moaning."

The young woman laughed as she handed Sting his tea whom took it gratefully. She turned to Lucy and held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Lessa, Sabertooth's bartender, cook, and part-time nurse."

Lucy smiled and shook Lessa's hand. "I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lessa raised an eyebrow indicating the unasked question.

"Oh, I am just here to visit friends and hang out for a few weeks."

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you Lucy. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh! Can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

"Of course," Lessa laughed. The bartender walked off to the kitchen.

"Lessa is a really nice person," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she had been working here for almost two years," Yukino said thoughtfully. "She was the first person I spoke to when I first joined Sabertooth."

"But touch her kitchen, she will beat you up," chuckled Rogue. He nudged over a plate of biscuits towards Lucy. Lucy enthusiastically grabbed a biscuit and bit into it.

"Of course, I will beat you up if you touch my kitchen," Lessa said cheerfully as she placed platters of food in front of the group. "That kitchen is my baby. It takes a lot of love to take care of a large kitchen."

"Enough talk about Lessa and her kitchen," Sting interrupted. "I want to know about Blondie's plans about the Akane Resort."

Lucy looked at Sting with surprise. Sting continued. "You were really excited about the Akane Resort, so I don't see the reason in not leaving. We will leave later today hopefully get to the Akane Resort by this evening."

"Are you sure you will be fine to go Sting?" asked Lucy.

"Sting will be just fine. The herbal medicine I gave him is working. If you want, I can give you the ingredients and the instructions on preparing the tea. It is fairly simple," offered Lessa.

"Oh, Lessa! Really, you would do that? Thank you!" Yukino exclaimed.

"This is also not the first time that Sting has not been here. We do have the chain of command in place." Rogue added smiling.

Sting nodded his head. "Like I said before, I am leaving Rogue and Orga in charge. Lessa, I want you to take care of approving missions and manning the bar. Rogue and Orga would have enough to do as temporary guild master."

"It is settled then," Lessa said serenely.

"Damn straight," Sting smirked.

"Are you sure you will be okay? We can always go tomorrow!" Yukino asked Sting.

"Of course I will be fine! You worry too much woman!"

* * *

 

"I think someone spoke to soon," Rufus remarked his eyebrow lifted in distaste at the slumped over Dragon Slayer across from him. The four mages had just boarded the train and found a private compartment on the train. The train didn't even have to move for the Dragon Slayer to look like he was going to lose his stomach. Lucy was certain that Sting probably preferred to lose his stomach rather than be train-sick. Dragon Slayers and trains. Fucking fantastic combination.

Rufus and Lucy were sitting right next to each other while Sting and Yukino sat across from them. Lucy and Rufus had both pulled their feet up and were warily watching the Dragon Slayer across from them for signs of possible disgusting and unflattering projectiles. Yukino was rubbing Sting's back. Lector was standing on the seat right next to Sting, cheering his partner on.

"I will be fine!" grunted Sting. "It is only a three-hour train ride. I have—"

The train began to move and Sting's eyes widened comically as his white face turned even whiter. He slouched forward in his seat and groaned, "Uhg, I think I'm going to—"

**_Thump!_ **

Sting fell forward onto the floor unconscious.

"Sting!" yelped Lector.

Rufus and Lucy stared wide-eyed at Sting and then at Yukino.

"Uh, I don't think they would like to clean up after Sting."

"Impressive reflex. We avoided a mess and damaged pride," Rufus said smiling warmly at the embarrassed girl.

He looked down at Sting and chuckled," Memorized."

Hand-to-hand combat training was certainly paying off for Yukino. Rufus stood up and hoisted Sting up and laid Sting sideways on the bench next to Yukino.

"I don't think the Master would be flattered to have been lying asleep on the floor. Let's hope he stays asleep until we get off the train."

"There is something that might be helpful. It has worked on Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus," Lucy piped up.

"Really?" asked Yukino.

"Place his head in your lap and massage his head. It provides comfort and a distraction." Lucy instructed Yukino. Yukino lifted Sting's head and shifted herself until she was under Sting's shoulders and head. She placed his head on her lap and began to sift her fingers through Sting's hair absentmindedly.

"This works on Dragon Slayers, Lucy?" asked Rufus interestedly.

Lucy shrugged. "I have only done this a few times with Natsu. Normally, Team Natsu would avoid taking trains. It helps Natsu because he doesn't see me as a vehicle."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. Lucy laughed. "Let me clarify. Natsu can't handle any type of transportation; however, he can fly with Happy. I asked him why and he told me that he doesn't see Happy as a transportation. I guess as long as he doesn't see me a transportation vehicle, Natsu won't get sick. I also think it provides a bit of a distraction and comfort to Dragon Slayers."

Lucy and Rufus watched the scene across from them. If Lucy was Mirajane, she would have started squealing and thinking about blue-eyed, white-haired babies. Or blonde-haired babies with large brown eyes.

Lucy and Rufus sat quietly right next to each other. Rufus was gazing outside the window his gaze unfocused. Lucy smiled. She wondered if Rufus ever got tired of thinking. Lucy turned her attention back to the two mages and Exceed sitting across from her. She watched amused as Lector yawned.

"Lector?"

The Exceed turned his head. Lucy patted her lap. The Exceed's face lit up, and he jumped onto space next to Lucy and nestled himself into her lap.

"Thanks, Miss Fairy," he mumbled.

"You are very special," Rufus murmured.

"I am?" Lucy asked surprised.

"You seem to have the talent to make a connection with everyone you meet," Rufus said smiling.

Lucy shrugged. "It's called being nice."

Rufus chuckled. "That is also very true."

Lucy smiled and looked over at Yukino and Sting. She was surprised to see that Yukino's eyes were closed and her hands were on Sting's head. Lucy smiled softly.

"Memorized."

Lucy looked over at Rufus. "Why are you memorizing that? To have an edge over them?" she asked smiling.

"It is a good memory that I would like to remember. It's a precious memory of the people I value the most." Rufus lowered his head so his ponytail would fall over his shoulder. "I value my team over my own life. Orga was my first real friend. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino also found their ways into my heart."

Rufus paused for a moment. He smiled wryly. "I think I would be a liar if I didn't say that Fairy Tail has found a special spot on my heart. Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and you specifically found yourselves a spot in my heart as well as Sabertooth's heart.

"Wait a minute," Lucy interrupted. "I get that I got a spot. How do the others get a spot?"

Rufus laughed. "Gray and I became good friends during the party. Rogue admired Gajeel. Natsu taught Sting a lesson we all needed to hear. Erza's kindness in returning Lector back to Sting endeared her to Lector. Orga is happy he knows has a sparring partner in Laxus. Yukino really had a moment with Mirajane."

Lucy smiled. "What about me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I wanna hear it."

Rufus sighed but he complied with her wishes. As she listened to Rufus talked she couldn't help but think that Rufus's voice was the most soothing thing she ever listened to.

* * *

 

Lucy followed Rufus to their hotel room that they were sharing. Rufus had taken her bag away from her once he smoothly got the keys for the two hotel rooms. Lucy had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at Yukino's horrified expression. Rufus had smoothly told that it is for Lucy's and Yukino's protection to have a guy with each girl. Lucy had interjected, convincing that there were plenty of perverts around at the Akane Resort. Fortunately, for Lucy, she had Erza around to scare off the creepers. Sting had taken the key Rufus offered. Lucy almost melted when she saw Sting take Yukino's bag from her.

"I didn't think you were that devious," she teased the blonde mage as they walked up the stairs.

Rufus chuckled. "I couldn't let you get all the fun. Convincing Yukino to allow Sting to lay his head on her lap. My, my Miss Heartfilia. That was quite sneaky of you."

"It was not sneaky. It works for Dragon Slayers," Lucy defended herself smiling.

Rufus laughed as they came to a stop in front of the hotel room. Lucy unlocked the door with the hotel room key that Rufus had given her. Lucy pushed the door open and walked into the room. She sauntered through the bathroom taking note of the grand bathtub in the bathroom as well as the two beds in the room. Rufus walked in behind her still holding onto the bags.

"I must say," Lucy said grinning, "I love the hotel rooms. It seems to get better every single time."

Rufus hummed in agreement.

"Where are Sting and Yukino staying?"

"The room right next to us. It was quite fortunate that I managed to get two adjoined bedrooms."

Rufus pointed towards the door. Lucy clapped her hands and ran up to the door. She rapped her knuckles over the door. A few seconds later, Yukino opened the door. Both girls squealed and grabbed each other's arms.

"I was wondering who was knocking on the door!" laughed Yukino.

"Our rooms are connected which is a nice feature to have," Lucy told her. "I'm going to unpack. After that, Yukino and I are gonna have some girl time together." She turned towards Sting and Rufus. "And, boys, you will not interrupt us."

"What are we going to do?" asked Sting.

"Go to the hot springs. I thought you might want to rest in the hot springs for an hour to rest your body. I'm sure you are quite sore."

"Wait, what about me?" asked Lector. Lucy peered at Lector thoughtfully.

"Would you like to stay with Yukino and me, Lector? We don't mind," Lucy asked.

"I would love to stay with Yukino and Miss Fairy!" Lector cheered.

"Then it is decided," Lucy cheered.

Rufus sighed. He had recognized the hot springs as part of Lucy's operation plan. Which was why Rufus and Sting were sitting in the hot springs without their lovely companions. After they had unpacked, Lucy had shoved both men out of the rooms with the map and towels but not before Yukino had finished pressing muscle pain relief pads to Sting's upper body and back. Lucy had then proceeded to shut the door in both of their faces citing that girl time was very much needed.

Rufus laid his head back against the stone. Sting was across from him. The Slayer's eyes were closed. During the conversation, he had with Lucy on the train ride, Rufus held back on telling Lucy the people who mattered to him. He closed his eyes, and memories surfaced into his mind.

_****_

_He had just joined Sabertooth. He was wearing trousers and a white shirt covered with a blue button-down coat. A black-haired girl with green eyes skipped up to him and smiled widely at him._

_"Hi! You must be the new member to the guild. What's your name?"_

_"My name is Rufus," he muttered bashfully._

_"Nice to meet you, Rufus! I'm Minerva, but you can call me Min if you want!" she said smiling widely. She grabbed at his hand. "Come on! You should talk to people more."_

**_Minerva. Where are you now? Why won't you come back?_ **

_****_

_It was a few months after he had joined Sabertooth and befriended both Orga and Minerva. Minerva had gathered Orga and Rufus together. She was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, smiling from ear to ear._

_"I think we should make a team," Minerva stated proudly._

_Orga and Rufus stared at the dark-haired girl. Minerva had a determined look in her eyes that told Rufus that whatever anyone says she wouldn't change her mind._

_"What if I say no?" asked Orga gruffly._

_Minerva glared at him. A book flew out of nowhere and smashed into his face._

_"Don't say no to me! It is an excellent idea. We can become Sabertooth's strongest team!" She lowered her head. "I think it would make Father proud."_

_Rufus hated seeing her looking so sad. He relented. "Fine."_

_The big smile she gave Rufus was worth it._

_Minerva created the team that consisted of Rufus, Orga, and Minerva. He had countless memories with Minerva and Orga. His favorite memory was his tenth birthday._

_Orga and Minerva smiled as Rufus blew out the candles._

_"Happy Birthday, Rufus!"_

_Rufus was happy. It had been a while since he had a birthday party with a family to celebrate it. The only person who had cared about his birthday was his mother. Now, he had a best friend and someone he considered to be his sister to celebrate his birthday._

_Rufus blinked as a Minerva shoved a rectangular package into his hands. He looked over at Minerva who wiggled in her seat, staring at him expectantly. He looked over at Orga who winked at him._

_He opened it._

_It was an album titled "Sabertooth's Strongest Team Memories." He opened it and started chuckling. It was the celebration picture after completing their first job as a team._

_Rufus flipped through the pages slowly with a small on his face. When he was done, he looked at Minerva and Orga who were looking at him eagerly. Rufus launched himself at the two. Orga grunted, and Minerva shrieked. Rufus knocked them over so he laid on top, both arms wrapped tightly around the shoulders of the people he loved the most._

_"Memorized."_

_He still had that album. It was one of his most precious possessions. It was one of his most precious memories of his sister._  

****

_Knock, knock._

_Rufus got up and padded over to the door. He opened it and stared at the nude, shivering girl he had come to dearly care for. Covered in bruises and scratches stood Minerva. Tears were running down her face._

_"Minerva," he breathed._

_She threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form._

_Anger filled him. Who did this to her?_

_"A-Am I weak Rufus?" she whispered. "Father says I am weak. Because I don't want to harm anyone."_

_Rufus was stunned. What kind of father does this to his only child?_

_"No," he said firmly. "You are strong. Showing you care does not make you weak."_

_Minerva snuffled. "Can I tell you a secret? Promise me you won't tell anyone."_

_"I promise, Minerva. You can tell me."_

_"He killed her. He killed my mother."_

_Rufus's eyes widened in horror. Master Jiemma killed his wife?! If there was anything that Minerva cherished: it was her mother. Minerva loved her mother more than anything._

_For the first time, Rufus memorized Minerva's tears. He never wanted to see her cry tears of sadness and grief. He only wanted her to cry tears of joy and happiness._

**_Don't you know how much we miss you?_ **

_****_

_Rufus stared in shock. Minerva had eliminated the monsters. She had ignored the plan Rufus and Orga worked so hard on. She flatly ignored everything!_

_"Yo, Minerva!" Orga gruffly said. "I thought you liked following plans. We could watch each other's backs."_

_Minerva kept her back to them._

_"I don't care about watching your backs," she spoke. Rufus's eyes widened at how cold her voice sounded. How hollow and lifeless her voice seemed to him. What are you saying, Min?_

_"There is no room for weakness. To make skies roar…to make the earth frost…to make seas silent…Isn't that the Sabertooth way?"_

_Minerva turned around, and Rufus's heart stopped. Her green eyes, once filled with life and warmth, were now empty and cold._

_"After all, isn't it my job to be the Queen of the Tigers?"_

_The day she left to left alone in the monster-infested forest that no child or mage should ever be abandoned in al was the day the light in Sabertooth died._

_She had turned him from a friend to someone she could command. She shoved everyone from her. Rufus knew that he couldn't defeat her, so he did the only thing he could do. Stick with her. If she is changing, then he shall change as well. He donned on those red clothes, that ridiculous hat, and the mask._

_****_

_Lucy and Yukino had left to go into the library to read some books Lucy had found the night before and wanted to read. Orga and Rufus were sitting at the table._

_"Sting has not found any leads on Minerva," Orga said quietly. "Or Jiemma for that matter. Dobengal confirmed it."_

_Rufus closed his eyes._

_"I won't lie. I miss Minerva. I miss the girl she was," Orga said quietly. "She meant a lot to us."_

_"She still does," Rufus whispered._

_"We will find her and bring her back to Sabertooth. Sabertooth has not fully healed until Minerva is brought back."_

_Rufus smiled softly. "Sabertooth is her home."_

_**Don't you know you have people waiting here for you?** _

_****_

Rufus thoughts were cut short by splashing of water. He looked up to see Sting sitting right next to him.

"Go away."

"Make me," he shot back.

Rufus glared at him.

"Can't you see I am trying to take care of a friend?"

"No, I can't. I don't know why you have to stick your nose in everything?"

"Because it's my talent and it's also my job to, dammit Rufus! I may not have known Minerva for as long as you, but we knew her before Fingers died. And dammit, I would be a fucking liar if I said I didn't care! But I do care, because that's what I am here to do. I am here to protect the guild and protect the members of Sabertooth! That's my job as Master of Sabertooth. My job is also protect the people who matter the most to me! And dammit, Minerva means a lot to a lot of people! She is your fucking sister. Minerva is to you as Lector is to me!"

Rufus stared at the worked up White Dragon Slayer.

"Every member of Sabertooth means the world to me! Jiemma will fucking pay what he did to Minerva! I won't wear that mask that I have worn for the past seven years ever again and neither should you!"

Sting was now sitting in front of Rufus, his hands squeezing Rufus's shoulders. Rufus watched as tears rolled down Sting's face.

"I hate seeing people suffer. I hate watching people who matter to me suffer. I won't stand for it," Sting whispered fiercely, glaring at Rufus. "You memorize every-fucking-thing I just said to you, you fucking ass! I mean every single word I said! I don't wear my heart on my fucking sleeve! So remember this, will ya!"

Rufus swallowed. "Memorized," he croaked.

Sting moved to sit right next to Rufus. Sting rubbed away the tears on his face. "I hate crying."

"I know," Rufus murmured.

"It is the worse when Yukino cries because it hurts my soul to see the girl I care about crying."

"You care for her?" asked Rufus feigning surprise.

Sting gave him a dirty look. "Stupid does not help you, Rufus. I know you know which is why I'm telling you."

Ah, Sting does hold affection for Yukino, but he hasn't told the girl yet. Which was surprising considering Sting was a ladies' men. Telling Yukino would be no difficult task. Rufus raised his eyebrow. "Girls don't like to wait. You should tell her."

Sting swallowed…and mumbled something Rufus couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you, Sting."

"I don't know how to," he choked out.

Rufus couldn't help it.

"Memorized."

"Fuck you, Rufus!"

* * *

 

Rogue and Orga finished the piles and piles of paperwork that Rufus and Sting would have been doing if they had been here at the Sabertooth guild.

"I have to admit; it is quieter now since Sting is not here anymore which is a great feeling," Rogue remarked.

Orga grunted.

"What? You don't agree?"

"I don't like doing paperwork."

"You offered."

"You offered for me."

"You didn't decline."

"Fro thinks so too!" the cute Exceed exclaimed cheerfully.

Orga glowered at Frosch and turned back to doing paperwork. Several members were milling around talking to one another laughing and drinking. Lessa was cheerfully managing the bar and taking orders from people.

"We should work on filing the paperwork, and we can celebrate by going out to the bar," Rogue suggested.

Orga grunted his agreement.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

Rogue imitated him. Orga grumbled a few choice words Rogue had no trouble hearing and smiling at. Rogue had to admit, when it comes to cursing, Orga will win. The man could come up with incredibly creative insults. Orga and Rogue worked quietly for a while as they filed away the paperwork. They were almost done in dealing with the paperwork when they heard a commotion downstairs.

"Another fight?" asked Rogue.

Orga shrugged. "Probably, I will go and break it up while you finish here."

"Please don't fry anyone."

"Can't promise that," Orga called through as he walked out of the door. Rogue heard a few shouts and heard Orga's classic," WHAT THE FUCK!" and an even louder commotion.

Twenty minutes later, Rogue had finished. He picked Frosch up and walked to the door. "Orga must have been able to shut those idiots up and stopped the fighting. That is the first."

He walked out of the guild master's office and stopped.

Every guild member laid on the floor unconscious. He spotted Dobengal slouching against the wall. Where the fuck was Orga?

"LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!"

"Fuck!" swore Rogue as he dove out of the way of the blast. He shook his fist at Orga who was hanging upside down from the banisters near the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to destroy the guild building."

Orga sneered, and Rogue's stomach dropped. Something was wrong. The look in Orga's eyes was almost feral.

"What do you think, punk?" he sneered mockingly. "I'm gonna tear Sabertooth apart."

Rogue gritted his teeth. What the fuck is going on here? He had to knock out Orga before he destroys the building. Rogue jumped into the shadows using the shadows casted by the unconscious members. He leaped out of the shadows and delivered a combination of a kick and a punch with his body with the use of his shadows to give him an edge over Orga.

What is Orga doing? Playing a game? Or is he serious? Either way, I have to knock him out.

Rogue jumped back into the shadows to evade another of Orga's attacks while he snatched guild members and tossed them to the side. He sprinted back towards Orga using the shadows to his advantage.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash," he growled deep in his throat as he delivered shadow-infused punches and kicks into Orga. Orga went flying back, and Rogue followed after the God Slayer. Furiously, the two mages traded attacks. Rogue was slammed backward and downwards into the ground by Orga who had one hand wrapped around his throat. Rogue growled in pain as lightning currents ran through his body in a vicious assault. Orga cackled out loud at the sheer agony the Shadow Dragon Slayer was in.

"You are pathetic compared to me! I will destroy this guild and everyone in it!" Orga sneered in his face.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" roared Rogue in pure fury. Orga was thrown into the air by the force of the explosion. Rogue launched himself into the air after Orga.

"YOU DARE ATTACK MY GUILD!" Rogue roared. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKING, DIM-WITTED, GOD-SLAYING ASSHOLE! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE A GOD SLAYER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK! SHADOW DRIVE!"

Rogue launched a continuous assault of shadow blades and whips with the intention to maim. He grabbed Orga and slammed him into the ground in Shadow Drive. They landed somewhere behind the bar.

"Pathetic?" hissed Rogue into Orga's face. "You fucking traitor."

Orga chuckled. "You lose."

"What the—" Rogue felt something cut into his side and flung him off of Orga and into the wall. He slumped into the wall clutching his side. He looked up and was horrified at what he saw.

"Orga," he breathed. Orga was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Bruised and bloodied with scraps of his clothing from his pants hang loosely. Rogue's gaze cut towards the person wearing Orga's face picked himself off the ground.

"I enjoyed this fight. I should applaud you. You Sabertooth punks got spunk. Do you approve, milady?" he asked.

Soft footsteps were heard.

"I approve. Well done. Perhaps, this would teach Sabertooth a lesson."

_I recognize this voice_ , Rogue thought in horror, _it can't be._

Rogue turned his head to look at the newcomer, and his fears were confirmed.

_"Lessa."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!!


End file.
